The Cold
by EternalDarkSoul
Summary: Kanda's cold wasn't that bad after all, at least for him. Maybe a longer cold should be a good idea... I hope you like, please read and review : !
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Once again, I wrote this in English instead of Portuguese for anyone can read ;)! But I'm sorry for any mistake: no one is perfect. I'm not happy with this. I will try to do best in the next one. I think it wasn't the best thing I wrote. Anyway I hope you liked. I wanted to write an M, but I'm not very good on it: I will leave that to others writers. About the song a put here: for who don't know it, go to Youtube and search for the movie "My fair Lady" the song "Show me" when you see the scene, you goanna understand why a put it. Three more things: 1 – Please reviews 2 – Please write more KandaxLenalee fanfics too (especially T/M – they need) 3 – write them fast. Now, please read and enjoy :D! Btw: I'm thinking to update fast the next chapter: I'm tired to see unfinished fanfics ;).

**The Cold – Chapter 1 **

It was a cold sunny day. The sun was shining yet half vanish between the white rare clouds. The sky was blue like a sunny day asks. The trees rarely swing and the birds actually could be heard. It was a quiet day in the Black Order, because thanks God, Komui was out on a reunion on the Asian branch. 12 years old Kanda was lay in the middle of the green gardens grass, with his long hair all over it, reading a book about "100 ways to search for peace in desperate moments", pleasuring the quietness of his bless solitude.

Kanda's thoughts:

_How remarkable don't have a single idiot soul to annoying me _(smirk mode)._ I really don't understand how people can be so noisy over small things _(in his case, "small things" means pretty much everything). _Why did Jery freak out like a girl who lost her earrings just because I didn't want to eat his new weird full of mayonnaise dish? He ruined my morning: I wish he wasn't the only person who knows how to cook decent soba, so I could slide hem off without lose my meal guarantee _(dark mode with a twist eye brown)_. Maybe I should hide here more often: no one comes outside to have a walk with this cold._

Was when his beloved moment of glorious intimacy runs away like Lavi run of Mugen when his ears turn out red of angry with a certain singsong voice:

- Kaaaaandaaaaaa-kuuuuuuunnnnnnn! – 10 years old Lenalee was running in his direction with a big smile on her doll happy face.

Kanda try to take his angry face for not ruin more his day, and without stop reading he did simple answer on the calmest form he could before she reach him:

- Dooooonnnnnn'ttttt caaaaaaaalllllll meeeeeee thaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttt! – trying to imitate Lenalee's singsong voice just to make fun of her.

- Aaaaaalriiiiiiiiight! Don't worry be happy! – she change the tone of the last sentence to look few lazy and more sunny while sitting behind kanda, producing a dark shadow over him. Was when she smile in pure surprise, noticing kanda's lose hair over the grass - Kanda why did you lose your hair?

- It's my hair. What I do with hem it's my own problem. Now get out of there, you blocking my light. Move.

- Oh! Sorry. – Her face change immediately to his unpleasant words but quick move aside.

- How did you found me?

- I always goanna found you kanda, wherever you are, you let me or not. – She said with a tender smile and a tender look at him.

Kanda's face blush a little to this. He didn't know why, but every time she broke their distance with soft words, he always felt a huge embarrassment. His heart start to beat faster and the sweat on his forehead never helped. He couldn't resist looking at her in the corner of his eye.

- Che. Whatever.

- Jery is a mess because of you. – She report whit a certainly sadness – He don't have strength not even to make me a cupcake.

- Good, it means you don't eat that crap and I sleep without listen your sugar sickness.

- Don't be so bad! You should ask him apologies.

- You just want your cupcake.

- Don't be such a moron (puppy face). I can be without my cupcake, but you goanna be without your loved soba.

Now "that's" brought him to the cruel reality. If Jery was the only one who knew make decent soba and no one could replace him and if he was down and because he was down he couldn't cook, that means he's off, and if he's off that means others cooking and others cooking means disgusting food, and disgusting food means no soba! And Jery's off was usually pretty long. Now kanda's insides were in conflict.

- Kanda, are you alright? Your face is purple!

- I'm fine (sick mode).

- So you goanna ask him apologies (hopeful face)?

He clean his throat before face the world's injustice, and with a very indignity face and a very small whisper e said:

- Later... – The world was really unfair: Jery was the one who wanted to kill him with a mountain of mayonnaise and he was the one who have to humiliate himself for a small plate of food like a dog. It was so damn obvious than he was the victim and not Jery! Was because of small things like this than the world never grow up.

- What? I didn't understand?

- I said... later... – With a very low voice yet.

- What? Talk louder.

- I said later! – This time he said it in his normal voice.

- Good! But you don't need to feel so in ignited! – Then she closed her eyes laying next to him in a tired move and whisper. – So proud is my Kanda...

HER KANDA! This time he did blushed very, very hard. His heart was racing in a stupid way. Where did she want get with that? She was seeing too much "Romeo and Juliet" movies. Thinking well, he catch her last week watching "My fair Lady" Maybe she was imagining or dreaming with those scenes too much. He took a mental note to listen her sleep talk again when she hugs him during the night while sleeping .

Flashback:

It was midnight already, and Kanda was going to his room after a long extra training. But when he gets to the lounge rooms he saw a tv light. Strange: who at those hours of the night could be watching tv? Maybe general Tiedoll: he used to see movies until morning sometimes, studying the landscapes while eating cookies and hot milk – disgusting scene by the way. Kanda was curious to see who it was, but the fear of Tiedoll invite him to spend some time with "his father" was invading his mind. But he didn't had fear of anything so he would see who it was.

While directing himself to the door, he start listening a song. Was a kind of those songs who come in musical theatres. Was when he saw Lenalee watching My Fair Lady like a total obsessive fan while eating cookies. The only light was coming from the tv. She was singing along with the characters:

Words!  
Words! Words! I'm so sick of words!  
I get words all day through;  
First from him, now from you! Is that all you blighters can do?  
Don't talk of stars Burning above; If you're in love,  
Show me! Tell me no dreams  
Filled with desire. If you're on fire,  
Show me! Here we are together in the middle of the night!  
Don't talk of spring! Just hold me tight!  
Anyone who's ever been in love'll tell you that  
This is no time for a chat! Haven't your lips  
Longed for my touch? Don't say how much,  
Show me! Show me! Don't talk of love lasting through time.  
Make me no undying vow. Show me now!  
Sing me no song! Read me no rhyme!  
Don't waste my time, Show me!  
Don't talk of June, Don't talk of fall!  
Don't talk at all! Show me!  
Never do I ever want to hear another word.  
There isn't one I haven't heard.  
Here we are together in what ought to be a dream;  
Say one more word and I'll scream!  
Haven't your arms Hungered for mine?  
Please don't "expl'ine," Show me! Show me!  
Don't wait until wrinkles and lines  
Pop out all over my brow,  
Show me now!

- Lena… - He clean his troat louder for she could hear. – He blushed a little for the lyrics. Why in heaven and hell she would know those lyrics so well.

- Kanda! what... what... – She was blushing so hard than not even the darkness could hide it. She immediately turn off the tv. – What are you doing here?... – She was absolute nervous, shaking from it.

- Shouldn't be me asking you that! - He was a little nervous too. For some reason, those lyrics call his attention. – What are you doing up at this hour?

- You see... I couldn't sleep, so I go looking for you, but you weren't in your room, so was when I saw you training. I didn't want to disturb you, so I went see a movie while waiting for you. – She start laughing nervously.

- A movie... I see... – He was doing a very weird face. – Let's go then, before gets more lately. – He didn't even think on the fact that she wanted to sleep with him again. He was still occupied with the song reveal.

Before they reach the room, Lenalee asked him behind him:

- Kanda?

- Hum?

- For how much time you were in the lounge room before I note your presence?

- I was finished to get there. _Don't worry, I'll pretend than I never saw anything. _- The last part he thought to himself.

Later that night:

Kanda was still awake thinking on the song. She was too young to sing those songs. Suddenly, Lenalee hugged him tightly from the back with a singsong voice, and a very childish smile:

- Show me now, Kanda...Show me... – She was in sleep talk mode again.

Kanda was in a shock state. His eyes wide open. When he turn to her side to wake her up, their lips almost meet, with his move. Only half of an inch was dividing them. She was still sleeping – thanks God – but Kanda didn't sleep for the next three nights. The images of those soft pink lips didn't want to get out of his head while the same screaming: she's just a kid, she's just a kid. Don't have that kind of thoughts kanda, she's just a kid.

End of the flashback.

Kanda sigh deeply to his thoughts. Maybe Lenalee was only starting a pre- teenage fase. Then he finally looked to Lenalee finding her staring at him.

- Did you finally wake up of you dream world, sleeping beauty?

- I wasn't dreaming and don't EVER call me that!

- Alright, but whatever you're thinking, was making you a very happy timid face.

Kanda froze. Lenalee could talk while sleeping, but if he dream while awake, then things could not end very well, especially if Komui discover about it.

- Kanda? Do you feel this?

- This what?

- This drops. Oh my God, I think than is starting to rain! Is better we get out of here quick. – She got up in a jump.

Kanda looked up, and dark clouds were actually coming quickly. Suddenly a strong thunderstorm began, and start raining like was no tomorrow. In a minute the green grass was got covered with mud, the sky was dark and the trees were swinging abruptly. Lenalee started to run on the Order direction (they were in the middle of the down gardens, so they needed to walk a good time until reach the tower). Yet Kanda just walked normally like it was nothing,

- Kanda what're you doing? Do you want to get sick or what? Walk faster!

- I'm not going to walk faster because of a small innocent rain!

- Do you call THIS innocent? You goanna catch a cold!

- No I will not! Something like this it doesn't affect me! I'm strong enough trough this!

- Not be such a moron! Is raining like hell, and it's cold, walk faster!

- I already said no! I'm not goanna change my habits because you're afraid to get wet!

Lenalee made an angry cute cookie face, and walked back to Kanda, who was some good meters far from her. When she reached him, she just walked by his side along with is rhythm.

- Fine! If you want to catch a cold, I will catch one too!

- Che! Whatever! – He didn't understand why she always acted with him like it was with her. If he wanted to catch a cold, it was his problem, not hers (he didn't want to catch a cold, but he was strong enough to get the rain, at least, was what his pride said to him). But alright, if she wanted to play the dumb girl, she played. She could be so childish sometimes.

When they finally reached the tower, they were all wet. She was shaking from the cold, but he was acting like nothing happen. They went to their rooms to change clothes after listen a reprimand from Matron. Then a few seconds after he finished changing a nock in his door come out. It was Lenalee.

- Did you finish changing already?

- Yes, why? – He was in a rude mode by now.

- Come with me then. – She grab him by his wrist and take him away from his room.

- What? Wait! Where are you taking me?

- To drink a tea, of course. Is the least you can do four health.

- I already said than I'm fine! I'm not going to get sick!

- Whatever. I don't want to listen your stubbornness. I'm worried about you, and if you don't care about your health, I do. And much.

Silence come after that small confession. Both looked away from each other and start walking to the kitchen. She didn't get off of his wrist, but he didn't reply either.

- Do you think what you goanna say to him?

- Say what to who?

- To Jery, of course! You said than you goanna ask him apologies.

- I said that?

- Don't even try to escape, Kanda! You said you ask!

- Really? I really don't remember anything! (escape mode)

- Kanda!Jery is the only one who know how to do good tea, and if you don't ask him apologies, he will not make it!

- I don't even said I wanted a tea. You the only one who is pushing me for it.

Lenalee grab him by his arm abruptly, and after a long way of "wait", "I don't will ask" and "get of me", they finally reach the kitchen. Jery was still crying like a girl in a dark corner of the kitchen, with his hands covering his face.

- Is he still crying? The issue happen 11 hours ago already!

- You're wanted what? You hurt is fillings deeply.

- Yeah, of course! And were mines when he put that murdering plate full of mayonnaise of in front of me?

- He just wanted you to experiment new things!

- Well, If I would eat that "new thing", I was singing along with the angels, and playing harp with white wings on my back by now.

- Harp and white wings don't suit you, kanda, for not to say than your sing voice is horrible. You scare the poor little angels with it. And after what you did to him, I doubt a little than the angels let you in on heaven.

- Thanks for share the "angelic" vision you have of me.

- You welcome. Now come. She grab him once more by the arm, and run in Jery's dirction. – Jery?

- ... Hum?... I'm sorry, Lena-chan, but your cupcake goanna stay for other day. I'm sorry...

- I don't come about that. I come because Kanda have something to say to you, it isn't it, Kanda?

- Hum... – He was in a rude mode again.

- So... say it... – Lenalee whispered in is ear.

- ...

- Kanda?

- ...

- Kanda, say it or it will be no soba for the next week.

- I wanted to ask you apologies for denied your new murde... your new full of mayonnaise dish. – The soba vision brought him back to the cruel reality.

- Really! – Jery was surprise by his action.

- Hum...

- So, do you forgive him?

- Of course I forgive you! – Jery got up like one of those surprise boxes, and hug Kanda tightly.

- Hey! What's this! Get off of me! Leave me! What's the meaning of this! Get off!

- You're so cute Kanda-kun! Was so sweet of you to come here to ask me apologies. Oh dear... You're really a little candy!

- Don't dare to call me that again! How dare you! Get off!

Lenalee could stop herself to laugh. She was laughing so much, than she even fall on the bare floor.

- Hey! Don't laugh Lenalee! Take out of here, now! Get off Jery, what do you thing I am?

- You're the most handsome cute little thing I ever saw!

Lenalee calm herself and push jery's sleeve.

- What is it sweetheart?

- Can you make us a tea? It start raining outside, and we catch some of it.

- Of course I can! I will make it with all my heart! – He get off of Kanda after pet him twice, with a very happy big smile on his face!

- Hey, don't pet me!

- It was that difficult? A single apologies can change a person lifestyle.

- Whatever... I'm going out of here now.

- Wait! You have to drink the tea first! Or do you want to get a cold? If you don't stay by yourself I force you to.

- "Show me"... – Lenalee face got red like that night.

Silence remained between them like they were statues for a long time.

- You said you've finished getting there! Don't tell me than you saw... OH MY GOD! Kanda! – She was really embarrassed, exploding for it.

- Che. As I said... I'm not going to get any cold anyway...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **As I promise, the second chapter come fast. I like more of this chapter than the previous one, but I'm still not satisfied. The next one will come fast as well. I finally manage to put the dashes, because for some reason, they not appear on "THE POSTCARD SAGA", but I will try to put them again on it (LOL: I should put this note on the first chapter, but I forgot! XD). Anyway, I'm sorry for any mistake. Please review: reviews are the inspiration for the writers. Now please, read and enjoy !

**The cold – Part 2**

It was one of those "normal" (normal=Disneyland) days again: the sun shining, Komui screaming laughs, the trees swinging with the breeze, Reever fainting because of Komui's unnecessary screaming laughs, the birds singing, Komui's screaming laughs, the clouds despairing of the blue sky, Reever asking to God to stop Komui's unbearable screaming laughs before he start fainting away again. Yes, normal days in the Black Order just happen when Komui was acting like a Broadway idiot, what means always, what means than the Order lived always in a "normal" day like today.( Alright: Komui could stayed in the Asian Branch for a little longer).

It was lunch time, and the cafeteria was full as always. 10 years old Lenalee just finish to get her lunch.

- Here you are, dear! – Jery and his good mood was a blessing (PS: Thanks to "Kanda's apologies".

- Thank you! – Lenalee catches the tray with a warm smile and start looking for an empty sit: the cafeteria was really full at this hour.

- What is it sweetheart?

- I'm looking for a sit. I'm really tired to be small, it's difficult to see. – Lenalee was making a cute angry cookie face.

- Ahahahahahahah! What do you think of that one over there? – Jery was pointing to a table to the right. There were some scientists. Lenalee didn't like to lunch with them: they always ignore her for she be a child.

- No, I don't like that one. – She was very simplest with her answers.

- Oh! Ok. So... and that one? - Now he was pointing to one table close to the window. There were only some finders: nice finders of course. Jery never advised Lenalee to a table where she could feel bad.

- No. I don't like that one either: it's too warmth there.

This was starting to get difficult. She denied all the good sits. So Jery have a vision: in one corner was Kanda eating together with Daysha (for Kanda, Daysha was furniture of course). This sit, Lenalee would not deny, not even if her lunch form was Leverrier's face. Jery smirked, and point to Kanda's table with a very "naive" face.

- And that one over there, dear? Do you like it?

Lenalee cookie's face vanish at the same second to be replace by an "I'm seeing a very big chocolate cake!" one (Kanda= Lenalee's big chocolate cake). Her big shining smile contaminated the romantic movies of Jery's head.

- YES! That one is good! Thank you very much, Jery! – She didn't even wait for the reply; she was already running in Kanda's direction like she was catching the train. Jery put his hands on his face and only whispered to himself: Love is a beautiful rare thing at this age...

Kanda was eating slowly, not because he was lazy, but because Daysha stole his appetite with so many "and you see what I'm mean?"

- Hello kanda-kun! – She was with THAT cheery smile of her, than make Kanda blush sometimes without anyone get it.

- Don't call me/him that. – The both said at the same time.

- Sorry Kanda, I always forget... – She hit her head softly.

- I don't exist? – Daysha looked at her at the corner of his eye. – You just said hello to him, not to me. Am I so insignificant, than I even don't deserve it?

- You still doubt it? – Kanda made it look more like to himself, but make sure than Daysha listen. Daysha didn't even answer him.

- Sorry, I didn't mean it. Is just...

- I now, I now... kanda light you day...Love is like that, when we see the person we in love for... ahhhhhhhhh! – Daysha was interrupted by Kanda's strong kick on his leg. – What's wrong with you, a man can't say the true anymore... – Another kick come.

- Anyway, can I sit with you? – She didn't seem to understand Daysha's point.

- If you start talking like it was no tomorrow, you can.

- Hum/what? – This time was Lenalee and Daysha spiking at the same time. He just could be sick. Since when he like to... talk?

- Daysha doesn't stop talking and you no reincarnation of silence either. If I don't let you sit you goanna start crying, and then a mountain of "The sound of music – acoustic DVD version" will come, what means than instead of one annoying lunch person, I will have two. So, if I let you sit you don't goanna cry, and if you start talking Daysha will shut up.

- You saw "The sound of music"! – Daysha was stupidity exited. – OH MY GOD! KANDA IS A DAISY!

- Kanda isn't a daisy! Kanda is a samurai! – Lenalee immediately defends Kanda. Daysha got surprised by Lenalee's sunned reaction. – And if you say that again I will smash you with my dark boots, did you listen, or I need to repeat! – She was pointing the knife to his eyes (without note of course). – You're an idiot! – She was angry, really angry, like she was the one who got offended.

- Like she said: OF COURSE NOT! – He was pissed off. - Who do you think I am: Jery? General Tiedoll did, in stereo sound because of the landscapes, and forced me with the excuse of "You really must see the Austrian mountains, or I stole your Mugen! You must learn to see the wonders of this world, for one day, I tell to my grandchildren, than their father was an intellectual man."

- And did you saw it?

- Of course not: I start reading "100 ways to search for peace in desperate moments"- "Chapter 8: How do not Kill the shining glasses people when they threaten you for force you to do ridiculous things."

- Did you find the answer?

- Yes: ignore them like they were dust.

- But, Shining glasses?

- Yes: Komui and General Tiedoll.

- Since when exist such book? I mean, who write a book with a special chapter about Komui and Tiedoll?

- Me since was me who wrote that book.

- Since when you're a writer?

- Since I meet Komui.

- And the Generall didn't note you?

- No. He was occupied copying the landscape like a lunatic, stopping the movie every 5 minutes to admire Julie Andrews and the nuns.

- I see... But then you still goanna have one annoying lunch person: her.

- But she doesn't will cry. Is already some victory.

Lenalee ignore Kanda's "offense" and sit next to Daysha in front of kanda, eating her full of butter lunch. Kanda felt a little sick just to see so much butter. How does she could eat that?

- How can you eat that?

- Who, me? – For her, her lunch could not be the most nutritional thing of the world, but was still good. How could someone not like it?

- No, me. – Daysha quickly replies. – Lena-chan, when do you understand than Kanda don't care about anyone but you... – Another kick comes.

- His not that. – kanda was getting mad. – Is just, than that thing you're eating his disgusting, I barely can stand the smell and annoying me. You goanna be sick and then I will be the one who will have to listen "My stomach hurts! Kanda, come with me to the kitchen make a tea, I don't want to go by myself in the dark, because I'm afraid" at 3:00 of morning. And will be like see the "walking-Dead – DVD collection edition" for the all way until kitchen.

- Are you calling me Walking-Dead, Kanda? – Lenalee's eyes were already full of tears on her puppy sad face. Kanda hit himself mentally. He really hated to see her crying.

- I didn't mean it that way, alright! Replace the Walking-Dead for...for... for sick Barbie.

- Sick Barbie? – She was really starting to cry – Wait a moment: what is a Barbie?

- Forget. I forgot than you never get out of this place, and the Christmas toys magazine doesn't get here.

- Alright! – Her face got a cheery smile again. The two boys looked idiots while looking at her: was amazing the way jow her tears could go away as fast as they come.

- By the way Kanda, - Daysha never loosed a chance. - How do you know what a toys magazine is? Just for curiosity, did you ever ask for a toy to "Tiedoll papa", without anyone knows? Because if you did, I promise than I will never tell a soul. – False mode. – I give you my word. – Double false mode.

Kanda produced live flames around him, his eyes got red like a demon and even an evil smirk appear on is stone lips.

- Daysha?

- Wha...wha... what... is... man?... – He had sweat all over his body.

- Do you know what do I do to the people who deadly annoying me?

- You...you...you forget the issue because they're only poor idiots and not a sophisticated samurai?

- Nooo! I go to my "100 ways to make clean cuts" book.

- When did you wrote that one?

- When I did meet you. And do you know what chapter I look there?

"Chapter 8: How to preserve energy avoiding cuts and live flames"?

- No! I go to "Chapter 100: How to make perfect sushi"! – The flames grow up and his eyes were shining like Komui glasses.

- NOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! – All the cafeteria was looking to them.

But when Kanda looked for is sword to his left, he found nothing. The flames were gone. Then he looked to his right and nothing again. Then he start looking every were around. Daysha was confused.

- Kanda. – Lenalee call him softly pushing his coat in his back to made him turn to her.

- Not now!

- Kanda.

- Not now! I'm trying to make sushi for my dinner!

- But kanda!

- Not now!

- But Kanda!

- WHAT IS! – This time he did turn, to see Mugen in her small tiny hands. She put them on her back, like hiding it with a small hurt face. – Give me Mugen Back. – Murderous look.

- Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! – All the cafeteria was laughing for Kanda's humiliating situation. – What kanda? Don't you like to be humiliated, don't lose your sword! Ahahahahahahah! What? A 10 years old kid can trick you! Who could say it! Ahahahahahahah!

Kanda's mind was screaming: Chapter 101: MURDERING. MURDERING, MURDERING! Goodbye 100 ways, hello 101. The flames were appearing again, but were block and replace by a surprise face by Lenalee's furious sudden order for the entire cafeteria.

- Shut up! All of you! The conversation didn't get to your tables, did It.? So get in your own business! You should be shame of yourselves! If you want to laugh about things that don't have funny, go to look on your own mirrors, or I tell to my big brother to not pay your salary in the next 6 months and to not give you free coffee as well. And believe, than the Order finances will not think twice in accept it. Now finish eating and go to your own lives.

They immediately turn their faces and were no laugh anymore, especially after the salary/coffee part. They knew than Komui would realize any wish from his precious sister. Kanda didn't have words. No one else in his two lives ever defend him like that, with the risk of being humiliated as well or even rejected. If it was other person, would laugh so much or more that the audience, making fun of him. But she's not. She even got hurt for their action. He couldn't stop himself to feel a certain warm on his heart. A certain comfort. A certain gratitude, not for the defence, but for she truly read him, and truly being there for him, even for this small things. For being she, and no other person. She always was thanking to him for everything, sometimes for the more stupid things in the world, sometimes not, but maybe, he could thank her to, because she was no idea, than when she was doing things like shut up the damn audience, for others she was humiliating even more (a girl defending a boy who says to be strong), but for him, she was giving him a gift he never thought to have, even if he didn't know what was exactly.

- Now, kanda, - she was whispering now with her head down, like asking apologies. – I'm sorry for taking your sword, but you can't freak out every time someone provokes you. You know how Daysha is. You have to learn to control yourself. I don't want you angry all the time. If your day is going bad, mine is going to. So please, be more comprehensive, hum? – She raise his sword to him to give it back with a small smile.

- Hm... – He couldn't say anything. He didn't have words. He looked to her eyes for a moment, and then take the sword from her hands with some gentleness, noting how warm the sword was from her hands. He quickly looked for the other side with a tiny embarrassment. He didn't quite understand the "If your day is going bad, mine is going to" part, but somehow, that catch his attention.

- My apologies for interrupt this romantic child love scene, but did you ever ask a toy or not? – Daysha finally spoke. Puuuummm! He ruin the pacific climate.

- Daysha! – Lenalee immediately replay. – I'm trying to calm Kanda to not turn you into sushi and you come and destroy my work? What kind of victim are you?

- Sorry, sorry, sorry! Forget what I said. Let's finish our lunch? – He was already sweating again.

They sit and start eating again. Silence finally remained between them for a while. The past occurrence was already forgotten, and the cafeteria was filed with daily-day conversations again. But this was just until Daysha remember another question than actually was hitting him. Once more, ruin the pacific climate.

- Kanda? – False naive mode. No answer. – Kanda? – He continued anyway. – Why did you compared Lenalee with a Barbie?

- What? – The both seem a little confuse. What was the purpose of the question?

- Yeah. You see, Barbie's are elegant with an amount of curves, blond and with big breasts. Lenalee is too young to have that kind of curves, is not blond and have no breasts yet.

Lenalee and kanda were relisting live flames, their eyes were red and they were blushing like tomatoes. A devil dark aura surrounded them.

- Wha...wha... what?... This not sound very good...

- Daaaayyyyshaaaaaaaaaaa... – A singsong voice come from the both.

- I'm having a bad feeling about this...

- Kanda, turn him into sushi! – She was ordering, not asking, with a cute angry cookie face again.

- Where is the part of "be more comprehensive" on? - Now he really needed a bath.

- Is in the first chapter of the book "100 things than never can be excused by sushi makers"!

- When did you wrote that book?

- I still goanna write him, and you know what? I will put your name on it.

- For what?

- For thanks your collaboration on the example page of course!

- Noooooooooo! I want to get married first to guaranty than at least my suns will come to my funeral, or I will have anyone to put flowers on my grave... Nooooooooooooooooooo!

Kanda was stopped by something. Something coming inside of him. And then: he sneezed. Lenalee and Daysha look at him like he was bald. Kanda was choked. Since when he sneeze? He was strong, he never sneeze. And then he sneeze again, and again, and again and he simple couldn't stop.

The cafeteria was looking at him again. KANDA JUST NEVER SNEEZE! Was possible, than he catch... a cold?

- OH MY GOD! KANDA IS SICK! – One finder scream.

- What! Impossible, Kanda-sama never gets sick.

- It's true, I'm telling you!

Kanda was getting annoying by the never ending sneezes and the never ending comments.

- Kanda? – Lenalee got closed to him slowly, and whisper in his ear. – I think you really catch a cold. – She said with an "I'm sorry to tell you" face.

Kanda just look deeply at her with an incredulity statue face.

- I... am... not... – Another sneeze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **So, first of all: I'm sorry for not update sooner, but I had Support problems, so I couldn't. I really have to thanks to CrystalAmethyst, Myula and OveractiveImagination39, because thanks to them, I was able to update again. I want a special thanks to AnimeGirl122, for trying to help too! Thanks to all of you! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! :) So, I'm sorry for any mistake, and I hope you like: PLEASE REVEIW! XD

**The Cold – Part 3**

Kanda got out of the cafeteria after 10 never ending minutes of: OH MY GOD KANDA SNEZEE! The sneezes attack stopped a little, but he was quite discomforted whit it yet. But damn, it was just an attack, everyone get it once in awhile, why so much scandal about something so common? Well, he knew why: was because he just NEVER SNEZEE.

He was already watching the all scene: in 1 hour, all the order would be talking about him and his suppose "cold" and everyone would be laughing of him; _Ahahahahahah! I thought you were strong_ _Kanda! That you could get through everything! Where was your strength when you got that cold? Ahahahahahaha!_ Those words were screaming on his mind. His reputation was ruined forever.

He was in his room, sit on his bed with a very unpleasant face. Lenalee and Daysha followed him through the hallways until is room, against his will. Lenalee because was worried about him, Daysha for the fun of course.

- You see Kanda: I told you than you would get a cold from the rain days ago. I knew it! But you never listen to me. If at least you hadn't denied the tea, you could be better now. But no, you needed to make the "I'm strong, nothing can affect me" pose. Now look at you!

Daysha for the otherwise:

- Hihihihihihihihihihi! You're so damn red for the sneezing man! You really must see your face: is so comic! Hihihihihihi! – Kanda didn't answer, just gave him a glare.

- Shut up Daysha! This isn't funny! Kanda can get worse! You should go to the infirmary, kanda.

- You're so exaggerated Lenalee! You goanna say than his face isn't funny? Hihihihihihi! – Daysha was having some difficulty in stop laughing.

- No, it's not! This is serious, stop laughing, Daysha! If it was with you, you didn't would like than your friends laugh of you, would you?

- It's not me who claim be the super man, am I? Hihihihihi!

- Stop Daysha! – Lenalee was really getting mad with him.

- Come on Lena, don't be so serious! I know than you want to laugh too!

- No, I don't! Stop!

- Hihihihihihihihihi!

- Stop Daysha!

- You two stop! – This time, was Kanda replying, and furiously. – What do you think I am? Stop laughing or I slide off once for all, idiot! I can't hear you anymore! And you Lenalee, stop acting like I just broke my neck! You're doing a Broadway drama! See you right now, is like see your brother when he thinks you goanna get married! I'm not going to die because of a stupid attack on sneezes.

- No offense, but is natural than I have something in common with my brother. We share the same blood after all. And why you just don't listen to me in first place?

- Because you're exaggerating!

- I am not! You're the one who is being stubborn.

- I'm not being stubborn! You're the one who is trying to play my mother! I'm not goanna play to mums and dads with you, we already talk about that! – Was when another sneeze came.

- Man, do you want that I bring you a Kleenex box? I'm pretty sure than Jery still have some of the 30 he spend from the last time he cried "because of you". Hihihihihihi! Do you understand the connection? Jery cried... Kanda... Because of you... Kelly Clarckson... hihihihihihihihihi!

- Daysha... – Another sneeze came, and that was what stopped him to grab his sword.

- Maybe 2 or 3 Kleenexes box was better after all! Ahahahahahahaahaha!

- Daysha, shut up before... – Another sneeze.

- Ahahahahahahaha! Really, you must go to the mirror right now! Your nose... ahahaha... your nose... ahahahaha... your nose is all red like a clown! Ahahah! This is so freaking awesome!

- Daysha, get out of my room! NOW! An you too Lenalee!I don't want anyone here! OUT! – Another bunch of sneezes.

Suddenly a knock came in his door. Who could be more now too? The door open without permission anyway, and was Marie. Kanda felt a kind of relief: finally someone with some good sense that didn't come for freaking him out, right?

- Kanda, I heard than you had a sneeze attack in the cafeteria. Are you alright? – Wrong.

How could this be possible! That happened only 25 minutes ago, and all the Order (a giant building with more than 300 people on it by the way) already knew it? Bunch of unemployed... His reputation was going to ruin sooner than he thought... he would be target of fun, until the day he died, and even after that... Who could know?

- I'm fine! – He screamed to Marie in an aggressive tone. – If you come here just to that, you can turn and come back to whatever you were doing!

- You don't have to answer him like that! He was just worried about you! – Lenalee didn't liked when kanda passed the limits of rudeness.

- And who asked your opinion? Why you have to get your nose in everything that it doesn't have to do with you?

- Because I'm worried about you your moron! You at least could give some value to that!

- I don't give value to what I don't need! Go give your preoccupation to the hell you want, but stay away from me, you are getting me nuts!

This time, Lenalee really got hurt. Her hurt shocked face said everything.

- I... I... I just wanted to help you...

- I don't need your help! Actually, I don't need you at all! I don't need you and I don't want you around me! Stay away from me!

His head was terribly hot by now. He didn't was listening what he was saying, but he was exploding of so much alarm. Lenalee could felt her heart braking slowly: small piece after small piece. She was used to his rudeness, but he never said such things to her. She couldn't even cry: the shock was so big for her, than the only thing she said was:

- Alright... – And started to walking to the door like robot. Sooner she got out of there, better.

Unlike Daysha, Marie noted this. He didn't said anything, only stopped Lenalee to get out of the room, grabbing her small hand with kindness. Her back was turned to the boys. She didn't even jerk Marie hand. Now she seemed a real doll: a very sad pigtailed shocked one. The only reaction she had, was hide her face in her hair, so anyone couldn't see her. Kanda didn't pay any attention to her; he was more occupied stopping Daysha's laughs. Marie finally spoke:

- But after all, what's happening? I was going to lunch, and then I heard than you had a sudden sneeze attack. How you never get sick, I was surprised and come see what happened.

- Nothing, I already said it! You already confirm the "funniest rumor of the last times", now you can go away too.

- Hey! Don't speak to me like that! I'm your senpai! – This time he toke a surly tone and Kanda lowered his head a bit. Then he turned to Daysha like asking a better explanation. Daysha looked twice to Kanda at the corner of his eye and then speak.

- You see... For what I understand a few days ago kanda and Lenalee got some hard rain, and minutes ago, kanda didn't stop sneezing, so all the cafeteria started laughing of him. Making fun of him because he got a cold.

- I didn't got a cold!

- Yes you did! Just look at the mirror and see your face!

- Shut u...

- Be quiet! The two of you! – Both lowered their heads once more. – Now. If you don't are felling alright, is better you go to infirmary. Your voice doesn't seem actually very good. If you really are getting sick is better you care of yourself now before you get worse.

- I'm fine! And I will be better if all of you stop boring me. That Broadway sister is the one who is making a diva drama. – Another sneeze, and a strong one this time.

Lenalee shrank herself a little to his words, keeping in the previous position. Marie released a deep, deep breath.

- What's happening here? – Komui suddenly come out of nowhere, drinking is beloved coffee, in a very calm way, with his free hand on his back.

- Spiking of Broadway... – kanda murmur to himself. – They current Star just finish to arrive.

- What?

- Nothing. You just don't goanna die so soon, for the bad sake of my sins.

- I will pretend than I never heard that one... – He did that "I will send you a Komurin later, don't worry" face to Kanda, and turn to face Lenalee, Daysha and Marie with his usual happy idiot face.

- But back to the issue: what was happening here?

- Nothing! Why you just don't get in your own business!

- Kanda... – Komui was doing is best to not freak out in front of Lenalee. He knew than Lenalee wouldn't forgive him if he mistreated kanda. – you really have to learn to respect your superiors or you don't goanna have a future in this job...

- And who asked your opinion in first place?

Komui was releasing flames in his mind, but keep his calm smile with all of his strength: _send a certain Komudead to Kanda later... think on Lenalee... think on Lenalee... think on Lenalee!_

- What was happening here, after all? – Keeping his idiot smile.

- Nothing! – kanda patience was getting to the very limit. Komui looked to Marie waiting for a decent answer.

- Apparently kanda got a cold. Nothing to get worry.

- A cold hum... – He said pacifically drinking a sip of his coffee. – So is nothing than we have worried about, right?

- Right chief.

- Lenaleee! – Suddenly Komui started crying like a fountain, screaming like hell and hugging Lenalee like she was a Teddy Bear. – Lenalee, don't get close of him! He can pick you his cold! You can get sick too! Lenaleeee! My precious little sister, your big brother love you! Kanda your akuma! Stay away from my sister! You did on purpose because you knew than she was going to get worried about you, so you could have all her attention! Your akuma!

- Where is the part of "Nothing than we have to worry about" on this? – Daysha was making a lot of idiot faces today.

- Komui! Stop crying on my room! You goanna wet my floor, and then who goanna clean it?

- Shut up, your thief of baby sister's attention! Your... your... your sick voice full of germs and microbes! Keep your mouth close, you goanna contaminate my little baby! Aaaaaahhhhhhh! Lenaleeeee!

- How dare you, Komui! Your tears are the ones who are contaminating something here!

Marie made a signal to Daysha, to come to him and whispered on his ear:

- Call General Tiedoll. He will know what to do.

Birds singing melodies, florid trees swinging with the gentle breeze, white and pink flowers all over the green fresh grass and the sun smiling was the peaceful scenery were General Tiedoll was together with his companion General Yeegar.

Both drinking tea and eating hot coockies in the middle of the Order's garden, peacefully like akumas just don't existed. Tiedoll was painting glamorously: he was feeling in heaven. Yeegar was enjoying the breeze. Both wearing a white tunic. Was like those "pink heaven" scenes

- My old friend Tiedoll, I really have to admit: your idea of lunch outside was brilliant. The tea is in the very right point. We should do this more often...

- I know, but my sons give me so much work...

- You mean your students...

- No, I mean my sons. Students are like sons. This thing of being parent it isn't that easy like people think...

- Children give so much work... But thanks God today we finally are having a deserve break... oh, let me eat this cookie over here, it looks delicious!

- I was eating that one too...

- Really? My honesties apologies...

- Oh please, don't... what colour do you think I should wear on the grass: dark green with a little mixture of yellow or a soft peppermint with some pink shadows?

- I like the peppermint tone, but I would mixture a light shadow of yellow and brown on it. To give a little more consistence.

- I see your point... Maybe I'll try it... Yeegar, you definitely should try the Art of painting! You have an incredible talent!

- Oh no please! I'm just a poor and vulgar man! I never would get your level!

- Not be so modest my friend... If at least my Yuu show some interest on my work... maybe he would follow my steps one day... oh Yuu, Yuu, Yuu my son...

- As I said: children give so much work... But at least he's a quiet boy. He doesn't create you problems and that's already something good.

- Indeed... Yuu is the son who doesn't create me any wrinkles... I can be rested with that one...

- General Tiedoll! – Daysha called him while running on his direction with a very anxious expression. - ... General... Tiedoll... I finally... found you...

- Calm down my son. Rush never was solution for nothing. Now breathe first and then talk.

- I... looked for... for you... every where...

- Well, you found me! What's happen?

- It's Kanda...

- What's with Yuu? – Tiedoll's calm face change for a very concern one in a fraction of a second.

- It seems than he got a cold.

- A cold? Impossible! Yuu is made of stone like his Father: like me!

- Well, "inherited" "your" health or not, I think than he's really sick.

- Yeegar, I'm terribly sorry, but I really have to see my son: he must need his father!

- I understand. We combine for other time. Sons are always in first place.

- Let's go Daysha! I can't loose on more minute!

- Wait! I just run all the way over here! I can't run anymore!

- Don't be lazy! Your brother needs me!

- But...

- Yuu, My son... Your papa is coming, don't cry!

- Wait! Where is the "rush never was solution for nothing" part! It's not like he goanna say "thanks papa, I missed you"!

- Yuu! My Beloved son! Papa is on the way! – He was already crying like Komui while running in a very weird form.

- Stop making of my room a lake, Komui, I mean it! Stop! Go away!

- Lenalee! My princess! My queen! Get out of here before you got sick too, my baby! Stay away from Kanda before he contaminate you! Aaaaaaahhhhhh!

- Alright... – With that she get out of the room to go to her own. She was really down. She couldn't even look to Kanda, she was very hurt, but he not even noted it.

- That's it, sweaty! Good girl! Listen to you big brother! He knows what is the best for you! I'm so proud of you! – Komui was delighted with Lenalee's obedience. Generally she would say: "No! I want to be with Kanda! If he's sick I want to be too!"

When Lenalee could not be seen anymore, Komui got up of the floor, cleaned the tears of his eyes, straightened his glasses and look up to Kanda with a victorious look.

- You see, Kanda: I knew it than one day Lenalee would wake up for reality, and would ignore you! She finally get the conclusion than you don't worth, and that me – her big beloved brother – I'm the only one who can make her happy.

- You are sick/suck... – Kanda looked to Komui in pure disgust.

- Oh really? As much as I know, it wasn't me who was ignored.

- I wasn't ignored! – This time he got angry between his many sneezes. – She didn't ignore me!

- And may I know why do you care? – Komui looked to him with a suspicious glare.

- I beg your pardon? – He mentally got glad to be sneezing so much, provoking his face to get red, so Komui wouldn't see than he was blushing (because he could feel it).

- You didn't answer with a "che" or with a "whatever" or at least with an "as I care". And if you didn't, is because that matter for you. And if that matter for you... is because that make you difference. And if that make you difference is because you like when she doesn't ignore you. And if you like is because... is because... KANDA YOUR AKUMA! – Murdering look

Kanda's insides were exploding of embracement. He quickly turned his back to Komui after scream to him:

- You are a lunatic! An obsessed! A Possessive!

- And you with? – Was his only reply.

- YYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! My son! Papa is here!

With this entrance, General Tiedoll come out of nowhere and hugged Kanda as Komui hugged Lenalee.

- Yuu! My son! Are you alright? What are you feeling? Something is hurting you? If it is tell to you papa! Don't be shy! Papa is so worried about you! – He was still crying.

- I'm not your son! If you want to get one then get married! Now get off of me! And don't call me by my first name! NOW, I MEAN IT! Wait! Stop pet me! Get off of me! DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR!

- I heard than you had a sneeze attack! Do you want me to bring you a Kleenex box? Have you fever? Daysha, bring the thermometer; I need to see what's your brother's temperature. Yuu, my SON, are you goanna sneeze again? It must be the bad closed curtains!

- The only thing that is making me sneeze is your hair in my nose! OOOOOOOFFFFFFFF!

- Do you want me to bring you my old Teddy Bear: TITITI? I heard than when children got sick they feel very lonely!

- ARE YOU NUTS! STAY AWAY FROM ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! DON'T TOUCH ME!

- General Tiedoll. – Komui called him in a very professional tone. Who said than 5 minutes ago he was doing the same than the General.

- YUU! Bbbbaaaahhhhhh! It's my fault! I'm such a terrible father!

- General.

- Bbbbbaaaahhhh!

- General!

- Hum? – He looked Lenalee when stopped the never ending crying.

- It's nothing to get worry. Do you want a coffee? – Drinking another sip of his coffee.

- ... BA...Ba... Bbbbaaaaahhhhhhh! YUUUUUU!

- Who're you to say that? When Marie told you that you didn't care, what made you think than with the general would be different? He's as obsessive as you! – Daysha always had a point.

Suddenly, Kanda's room door opened abruptly like an earthquake. There was as dark feminine shadow with sparking eyes.

- SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! Your tumult already get to the infarmary! HOW DARE YOU TO DISTURB MY PATIENTS!

- Matron? – Everyone got their eyes quiet open of fear.

- I heard than someone got constipated! Where is the VICTIM!

- Who?

- The VICTIM!

- I think you're meaning the PATIENT, Matron. No offense of course!

- No: the VICTIM! If someone got germs, that someone is a victim! Where is HE?

- Is here Matron! Please, cure my son! He's sick! PLEASE!

- And you say than you're my father! What kind of father would deliver his son to the certain dead?

- Now you call him father? You're really selfish!

- Come here Mr. Kanda! Let's kill that cold before it gets worse! – That scary demanding voice of her...

- No... no... no... and no! – kanda was already climbing the walls.

- Come on My son! Don't resist! It's for your own sake! Listen to papa! – He was trying to grab him with all of his strength.

- NO! RELEASE ME!

- Yuu! It's for your one good! Please!

Matron was getting on her edge. She took a giant syringe from her pocket like in "The EXORCIST" movie. Kanda was terrified, as the rest of the current public. The scene was too creepy.

- Men! They never know how to do things right! Come here MR. Kanda NOW!

- NNNNOOOOOO! – Kanda's voice echoed across all the hallways.

Kanda's reputation was ruined... forever... and ever after...


	4. Chapter 4

**The Cold – Part 4**

Was almost dinner time. Lenalee was crying on her room, lying on her bed. She couldn't take Kanda's words from her mind: he was so cruel to her. For more than she tried, Kanda never gave value to her concerns about him, to the happiness she felt when she saw him, and he never gave value to her. Maybe he didn't care about her. Maybe he just tolerated her for she doesn't start crying. Maybe... maybe... maybe...

Her heart was braking every time she took a breath. Her tears simply don't disappeared. He never would like her like she liked him. Her feelings never would be corresponded. His action was prove enough. She thought in tell him her feelings many times, but she never founded the courage. Maybe it was a signal. She could be only a child, but she knew that what she felt... was love. A love than he would never want... and that she would keep only for him... forever... She could be a child, but she knew, than in her heart, was no room to other... and that in his heart was no room for her...

Marie knew than Lenalee was far away more than hurt, so he was going to check her. He knew than Lenalee cared about Kanda as much as he cared about her, even if he didn't show it. It was his personality. And Marie himself cared a lot about the both, like they were his brother and sister, so he would help as much as he could. He didn't tell anything to Komui: if he didn't note, was better he didn't know at all: the order already had the scandal of the day.

Thinking well, Komui was really a character: he noted when Lenalee cried, when she was angry, when she had hunger or even when she was hiding the mess of her room when wasn't needed, but he didn't noted than she was sad and hurt. Well, maybe he did noted, but didn't said anything because "finally", she wanted to stay away from Kanda for her own: after months and months of persuasion. What kind of big brother was he that preferred see his sister suffering for his own obsessive problems, than see her smiling with who she liked and liked her back? What a selfish guy... A true genius and a true Baka! What chrome!

Marie knocked to her door once, twice and nothing.

- Lenalee-chan, are you in there? Lenalee-chan? – He knocked again, and without any answer he finally permitted himself to open the door. – Lenalee-chan?

She not even bothered to answer him. She was complete lost in her sadness. Yet Marie heard her sobs. She was worse than he initially thought.

- Lenalee-chan, can I talk with you for a minute? Hum? – Her sadness was invading his soul. Now he understood why Kanda always melted when he saw her cry.

- I do not feel like to. I want to be alone... I'm sorry Marie...

- It goanna be only for a minute. Alright? – He closed the door behind him, and sited on her bed in front of her. He looked for her for a moment, waiting her to calm down a little and hear him. – Are you calmest now?

- Hum... – She looked a broken pigtailed doll.

- Listen: you know than Kanda didn't mean to hurt you, don't you? – He was using a very calm, voice tone. More than the usual.

- You always come to defend him!

- I'm not defending him, and you know that. His head was boiling. You know how he is: when he start losing his patience he never know what he says. He never thinks twice. If he did, he would never say those things to you. Never.

- That's a lie! Kanda don't care about me, he never did!

- That's not true. Kanda...

- Yes, it is! – She was crying louder again.

- Lenalee...

- But is alright... If he don't care about me, I don't care about him neither. I'm tired of being hurt by him.

- Lenalee, now it's you who is lying to yourself. Why you don't calm down, and talk to him later. Probably he not even goanna remember it anymore.

- No! I'm tired of being me you take the first step to solve things. Besides, I don't care anymore: if he doesn't like me around him, I will not bother him again! I don't want to be a bother for him and for me. I don't want to get hurt anymore, and if that means stay away of him, I will! I will forget him once for all!

She was being a little exaggerated, but she was in her right: Kanda was really always changing his mood with her for anything and nothing: was getting frustrating. She never could know when suddenly he would freak out with her because of his own problems. Her attitude was natural.

- Fine then... At least I tried... – He then leave her alone, crying and lost in her own little hurt world.

A miracle of God actually saved Kanda from Matron giant syringe: when she finally grabbed him after 2 hours of pure persecution around the entire Order, she noticed than it was the wrong syringe. And when she returned to infirmary to replace it, the other patients needed her more than before, forcing her to stay there: at least from Matron he was saved for awhile. Then, after many attempts of bring Teddy Bear TITITI to his room, Tiedoll was finally out by the threat of cut his toy off. Komui was putted off too by the threat of destroy the amount of spiking "I love you big brother" Lenalee Dolls of his room. Daysha run away like a duck when Kanda was finally able to grab the giant creepy syringe than Matron left and pointed it to him. Marie was the only one who left without any problems. Life was hard...

He felt asleep deeply: his head was starting to feel the symptoms of the undeserved supposed cold. And the previous confusion didn't help either. When he woke up, it was already middle night, or at least was what he saw: his head was exploding, everything was spinning around. He didn't even got up of the pillow: he was so well wrapped on his sheets than didn't dare to do a single move. Alright, now he needed to admit: he was getting sick and Lenalee was right: the tea maybe would helped days ago: he was stubborn and she was right, as the big part of times. But that idea just made him feel worse and think was making his head hurt even more.

He was really thirsty, and for varies life was complicating things even more to him: the damn glass of water was on the other side of the room. _After all, have Lenalee sleeping with him wasn't that bad _(smirk mode).

- Lenalee? – He called her lazily and quietly. – Lenalee? Go pick the water for me, my head hurts. – No answer came. – Lenalee? Are you listening? Lenalee? – He took one arm to the side, groping him, trying to find her, but nothing.– Lenalee?

When he turned his head to the other side, he found no pigtailed head. Strange...

She always slept in his room lately. What could possibly happened for her don't do the same tonight. Now THIS was weird. But ok, whatever happened, he would found later, his head was too occupied with pain and things spinning around and want to sleep. He forget de water or whatever he wanted and went back to sleep in a minute. But that it was weird, it was, and he would found out the reason why. Not like he cared of course... he was just... curious...

When he woke up, it was middle day already. Damn he was really looking miserable: his face was horrible and a bunch of sneezes attack him without mercy badly he woke. He felt a little cantilevered between stay on bed the all day and get up. But if he stood on bed the rumours would intensify and he would take another TITITI bear attempt, so he decide don't. Yet, the effort he did to get up, wash himself and get dress, were tempting him the otherwise. He was sick, but never would admit that. He prepared himself, before open the door of his room: he calculated what was expecting him: a bunch of unemployed who would make of his life a hell. Yes, because work with Komui wasn't a real job, was a divine punishment.

As he walked to the cafeteria, he could fell the glares, the laughs and the comments on his back.

- Look to him, his face is really bad...

- "Poor Mr. Kanda"! Ahahahahaha!

- Who send him say than he was the "superman"? Ahahahahaha!

- Is God who is punishing him for be so proud...

- Yes! Is well done for he learn!

Kanda was trying to control himself... and hard. His eyebrow could speak everything. Their luck was that he was feeling week to grab Mugen. They were taking advantage of that. He was mentally cursing them.

Finally he reached the cafeteria: maybe that one was right – God was punishing him! The cafeteria was complete full. He planned to wake up soon, and have his breakfast without anyone annoying him, but instead of it, he woke up later to lunch because of his tiredness. He didn't had dinner either, so his stomach was making noises, but he knew than in the moment that he entered, his life would turn so horrible as Komui's life when he cried over Lenalee dolls. He decided not to enter, and wait for a peaceful moment. Besides he had no appetite because of the cold, the only problem was his stomach, but that one would stand.

But when he turned to go away, he saw Lenalee. The fact of she didn't slept on his room was still bothering him. He was dying for ask her why, but the idea of enter in that "Saw" room, was haunting him. But damn he needed to know. Attention: he didn't care, he was just curious. He didn't care if she wanted to sleep with him or not. Of course not! Was decided: he would enter.

And so it was. As he walked in her direction, big part of the cafeteria attention was on him. Whispers about him could be clearly heard, but he ignored them all. His want for an answer was stronger. Lenalee was having lunch with Daysha and Marie, and her expression was still broken. Was obvious for Kanda than she cried. He knew it without look twice. But she was crying all the time, so he didn't pay much attention.

- Look who finally woke up! Now that was sleep, constipated persona!

- Shut up idiot!

- You woke up worse than yesterday hum? – Daysha finally looked to Kanda's face with more attention. – Maaannnn! Your face is amazingly horrible! Hihihihihihihi! Where did you get it! hihihihihi!

- I still have the Matron's syringe.

- Ok! I'm sorry... – The syringe even haunted Daysha's dreams last night.

- How do you feel today, Kanda? –Marie and his senpai side.

- Fine. – Kanda and his naughty student side.

- It doesn't look like. – Was his only reply.

Kanda looked twice to Marie in a protest form and then turned to Lenalee, than actually didn't looked anyway but her plate: still full by the way. Now THIS was starting really to get strange! Generally, badly she saw him; she was already hugging him, telling him "good morning" with a big sunny smile, telling him to sit and have lunch with her and things like that. What was wrong with her? He got close to her, so she was the only one who could hear him.

- Why you didn't you slept in my room last night? – No answer or look came. – Hey, I'm doing you a question, do you mind to answer?

- I'm not hungry. – And with that she got out of the cafeteria.

Kanda couldn't stop himself to get chocked. He preserved a blank expression for what seemed hours while looking to the exit door. Since when she' ignored him?

- What's wrong with her? – This came after 3 or 4 sneezes.

- You still ask? – Marie gave him a disapproval glare.

- Of course I do! First she simple doesn't sleep in my room, now she acts as I don't exist! What do you want me to do? Stay mute?

- You're really bad accustomed!

- Shut up Daysha! The conversation didn't get to the nursery!

- Whatever... but is true: you so accustomed than Lenalee give you all the attention of the world, than you can stand the idea of her ignoring you. And more: she has a room you know? Do you want what: that she grabs all her staff and change definitely to your room? She is spoiling you...

- Shut up! – Another sneeze: brats!

- Be quite, you two! Daysha stop provoking Kanda! – The two got quite in same moment. – Kanda, don't you remember what did you said to her yesterday?

- I didn't said anything to her.

- Oh, you don't? And what is the part of "Stay away from me" than you don't remember?

- I did not said that to her!

- Yes you did. Don't try to escape. That and some more things. What do you were expecting? That she simply ignored what do you said, or better, what do scream to her? Last night, she didn't stop crying because of you. She was totally broken. You can simply unburden yourself on her every time you explode. She doesn't deserve it. She does everything for you, and is being cruel to her than you reattribute? She was worry about you, and with reason, and you simply treat her like she was guilt about your cold. You should open your eyes a little more; if you continue like that, you goanna lose the person than love you more than anyone else one day will. You never goanna find someone than care about you so much as she does.

Once more, he mentally thanked to God for the red constipated face he had. But at the same time, Marie's words stirred him, and a lot.

- Che. Whatever... – Was the only thing he said before get out of the cafeteria as well. His thoughts were a mess. His heart suddenly started beating fast.

He hid himself on the meditation room, even locked the door for not being disturb. He was lost in his thoughts.

He couldn't stop thinking in Lenalee and in her hurt little face. Marie was right: he was cruel to her, and she didn't deserve it. She was the person who cared more about him, and she was "probably" the person he cared more about too. Sometimes, he was a real idiot. But now what could he do? The damage was already done. But damn, he was feeling a monster. If it was another person, he wouldn't care that much, but it wasn't another person, was Lenalee: the little girl who was always wanting to be with him, and filed his heart with her warmth, and embraced his soul with her tiny hands around his waist, hugging him with all her being. Because of him, she cried – he hated see her crying – she was sad – he loved when she did a true smile – she was broken – he never wanted to see her in pieces, but if he was the one who broke her, he would be the one who putted together all of the pieces again. The problem was that he would need a very strong glue this time.

He stood up, putted himself together, and went look for Lenalee. Right after open the meditation room door he felt a little dizzy. Damn, damn, damn cold. It was ending with him. He was getting worse every minute. But he would find her no matter what. This time he would be honest with himself.

He looked everywhere but didn't found her. He even asked to Komui with the excuse "she ask me to teach her again how to breathe in meditation, but didn't came", but nothing. She wasn't anywhere. He was getting worse of his cold: he was already coughing like hell, sneezing like it was no tomorrow, dizzy as a bee, his head was exploding of pain, his voice was strangely constipated and he was getting cold. He stopped in one of the hallways with the intent of rest a bit. Then he saw her through the window. She was at one corner of the outside garden, reading something and eating a ridiculous big bag full of Smarties. She only did that when she was really destroyed (she preferred cupcakes: they had more chocolate).

He didn't want to go outside: it was cold and windy and he could get worse. But alright, he couldn't be selfish now. He needed to ask apologies to her, and nothing in the world would stop him! He wrapped himself in the warmth jacket he had, took a long breath and went to her.

When he reached her he noticed than she was still crying: great! Now he felt a total abomination. He was making a really sorry face.

- Lenalee... – He called her softly. She quickly cleaned her tears away but didn't looked or answered him. - Lenalee... can I sit with you for a moment?

- No. I'm reading, don't interrupt me.

- Is just for a moment.

- No.

- But I need to talk to you.

- But I don't want to listen to you! Leave me alone!

Kanda ignored her and sited next to her.

- Go away! – With this she got up and started to walk away.

- Lenalee, wait! Lenalee! – This was enough to start getting him nuts, but he swallowed his pride and grabbed her arm.

- Take your hand of me! – She tried to jerk her arm with all her strength, but even weak, he was stronger than her.

- Just when you listen.

- I don't want to! Off of me!

- Lena... I'm sorry!

She stopped to trying to jerk him off, and looked to him for a moment, starting to cry again. Even she being so hurt, she couldn't stop her feelings about him: how much she screamed with him, more holes her heart got.

- I'm sorry... I... I... I was an idiot with you. I didn't mean to hurt you, but everyone giving guesses in my ear was driving me nuts, and I end unburdening over you...

- So you came to me, ask apologies and think than that's enough! I'm tired of your "freaking out"! What do you think I am? I'm tired! I'm tired of you! Get away from me!

Now he understood how she felt. Those words fired against his heart.

- Lena... Don't... Don't say that...

- Don't say that? Was what do you said to me!

- But...

- But nothing! Leave me alone... you don't care about me...

- That's not true...

- Yes it is!

- No it's not... If I didn't care about you I wouldn't come here ask you apologies...

- You just come for clean your conscience... but is ok... you don't goanna have to bother with me anymore... From now on, I will not going after you anymore... I don't want to care about you anymore! And I will not...

- I never said than you were a bother for me! – He was losing his patience. Calm=over. – Why you have to be so stubborn!

- Now I'm being stubborn? You really an idiot!

- If I'm an idiot you're a brat!

- Think whatever you want but go away! You're so evil; I don't know how I can like you much! You don't deserve it!

- You like me?(surprise mode)

- Yes I like you! Do you want me to repeat? I LIKE YOU!

- ...

- I like you... kanda... – Her cry was coming again. She was blushing as hard as he was. – You no know idea how much...

- ...

- But you don't care about what I feel or not... and I don't want to get hurt anymore... so go... away... GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! – She was hitting him on the chest compulsively.

- ... Stop... That hurts!

- THEN GO AWAY! I will forget you and it's over! – She was still hitting him.

- Is that you want? Is that you really want?

- ...Y... Yes... It is... GO!

- FINE THEN!

- FINE!

- FINE!

- FINE!

- ... FINE... If is that you want... – Now was his turn to made a sad face: a very sad one...


	5. Chapter 5

**The Cold – Part 5**

"I LIKE YOU!"

These words didn't want to get out of his mind. They were screaming inside of him loudly, vibrantly. How could she like him? She was always so soft, so sweet, so kind... so beautiful... so warmth. And he was always cruel, so brut, so indifferent ... so cold... How could she like someone like him? They didn't fit; at least, he didn't fit for her. But he couldn't stop himself to felt some kind of full happiness with those words, with her confession, and certain sadness for her want to stay away from him, her want to forget him... What was happening with him? Why he didn't stop thinking about it? Why he got so hurt with her words?

After he run away from her, he locked himself in the meditation room. He did the effort to go outside to ask her apologies, for "nothing"! He was worse of his sickness, feeling a monster, she didn't forgive him and his thoughts became more embarrassed than Tiedoll hair. Now he was REALLY feeling definitely sick! Instead of have only his head spinning around, his body was starting to spin around too, from the fever than actually was starting to come. He decided to try to forget Lenalee (Plan = no results) and focus on his meditation. At least his health would get better with it, he thought (for him any disease could be cured by meditation – ignorance from his part).

- Kanda? Earth calls Kanda. – Marie was even shaking him. He was trying to get a life signal from him over 5 minutes by now. – Kanda?

- Hum? – He finally woke up. – From where did you enter?

- Through the chimney: you see, don't tell anyone but I'm Father Christmas on my free time. That's why Komui always give me long missions on Christmas time, for I have time to do the toys for the little kids. I actually have been thinking in ask Lenalee Dark Boots for while: you know, for I travel faster.

- Don't kidding me!

- Ok, ok... I enter through the door of course, were else?

- I locked her.

- I know, but I have the key too. – He sat next to him. – So?

- So what?

- Did you ask her apologies?

- ... Yes... but she didn't accept them... – His expression was deeply devastated.

- Well, she will forgive you soon or later. After all, she will give consideration to your effort in her forgiven, she's a good girl. Besides if th...

- She said she like me... – He needed to unburden himself.

- Of course she like you, she's your friend.

- Not THAT like. The OTHER... like...

- ... – Surprise mode.

- ...

- ...

- Say something!

- I don't know what to say...

- You're my senpai! You have to say something! Give me some advice! Do what senpais do!

- ...Well... what do you feel about it?

- I don't know... it's a kind of... strange... I mean... I never thought than she could like me in that way... I always noticed than she saw me differently than she saw Daysha for example, but I always thought than that was because when Komui wasn't here I was the only person with who she felt ok. But now...

- Do you like her?

- No... I mean, yes... I mean... She's a kid... she's only 10 years old for God sake! – A few sneezes came.

- And you're 12. I don't understand your point.

- My appearance is of a 12 years old boy, but I'm older than that, even if I don't remember it. – Another sneeze.

- And? If you like her, that's not exactly what goanna prevent you.

- Hum... I guess so...

- You know what? I think than you should get rest, cure that cold that is make you look more horrible every minute, and talk to her later when you get better.

- Maybe you're right... but I don't know if I can talk to her.

- Of course you can: you're Kanda after all! Besides, if she got the courage to tell you what she felt, you goanna got too. And for what I can see, I think than you have some things to tell her too, I'm I wrong?

- Kanda only blushed hard.

- Jery! Good afternoon!

- Good afternoon Daysha! What do you goanna want for snack: cola ice cream, dango, cake, a sandwich perhaps?

- Cola ice cream with some chocolate scrapings and cherries, thanks. Oh, and strawberry juice and a few apples gums, please.

- You're happy today! I mean, you just ask such mixture when you're happy!

- Yeah, I think so... – He needed to say what he saw moments ago.

- Here you are! I think than the ice cream is the point, tell me what you think.

- Perfect, as always! You're the best, Jery! The cafeteria is a kind of empty today, isn't it?

- The cafeteria is always empty at this hour, Daysha...

- Hum, yeah you right...

- What do you want to say to me?

- Who said than I want to tell you something?

- You're eating in the balcony... when you eat here is because you have some strong intrigue to me... what is it?

Daysha looked around to see if someone was listening and made signal to Jery get close of him, so he would be the only one who could hear him.

- People, take a break for now! – Jery ordered to his staff with the intent of taking them out for a while. – Now (whispering mode), tell me: what did you saw? (Absurdly exited mode).

- You no idea of what I saw on the garden, when I was talking a walk!

- What, what what?

- You know than Kanda and Lenalee are mad with each other like I told you before, don't you?

Jery started crying like a kid who lost his lollypop.

- Don't remember me that! Bbbbbaaaaaaahhhh! Why! Why! Why! They needed to end together! TOGETHER! They are made for each other! They are soulmates! Bbbbbaaaaaaahhhhhh!

- Calm down Jery! So, continuing: you believe that KANDA looked for her everywhere without stop, just to ASK her APOLOGIES?

- Really! (happy hope mode)SO SWEET! Kanda is such a candy!

- Yeah, but "candy" or not, she didn't accept it, what was natural, she's really hurt.

- That's a shame... but she will forgive him: they can't stay away from each other for long!XD

- But I didn't told you the best!

- What? What? What? Tell once for all, I'm exploding of curiosity, Daysha!

- Prepare your heart: this goanna be strong... You ready?

- Yes!

- Are you sure?

- Yes!

- Lenalee confessed her feelings to Kanda!

- What? (smile=gone)

- Yes! Lenalee said that she like him! You don't goanna realise fireworks?

Jery grabbed a photo album full with Kanda and Lenalee photographs, and start screaming and crying again. Until he started hitting his head on the wall.

- Noooooooooooo!

- What? I thought that you wanted to see them together!

- This wasn't supposed to be like this! This was for be like in fairy tells: one night, he would go to her room, kiss her lips and confess his feelings while she was sleeping. I even planted a hide golum on her room without she know it for record the scene. Then in battle, he would save her with his sword like a true knight, and she would kiss him under the moon and the stars. Both would stare to each other passionately and they would read each other heart. Then they would live happy forever and ever after...

- You're seeing too much "Romeo and Juliet", "Titanic" and "The Sound of Music" movies. You really have to diversify your DVD stock for some "Gossip girl" and things like that. You know: more fashion. Besides, you're forgetting a big detail: Until Komui die, such romantic scenery never goanna happen, and even if Komui died, he would haunt Kanda's dreams with his Komurins until eternity. What means that he wouldn't have time to think in such scenes, having a bunch of Komurins ghosts to exorcize.

- Don't say that EVER again! Since I saw Kanda and Lenalee together for the first time, I'm plating romantic thoughts about Kanda inside of her head. I've been lending her all my DVDs for inspiration. I've even lend her my especial "My Fair Lady" DVD collection edition a few weeks ago: the one with karaoke for she learn to sing the "Show me" song. I even prepared everything to make Kanda heard her sing it, and think about it. So much effort for nothing!

- Oh! So is you who is lending her those things! I strange the DVDs on her desk: Komui never would give her things like that: the risk of losing her "for Kanda" would increase too much...

- But this will not end like that! I will not give up of my dream! Or my name is not Jery Eryanno Onario Colustario Soberario! – (Determinate mode)

- Wait, that's your full name? Who said it... – (disgusting mode).

- If you said it to anyone, you goanna die of hunger (threatening mode). Michael, replace me for a while, I have to go someplace! Let's go Daysha we haven't a moment to lose!

- Where do you go? Jery! Jery!

- Talk to Kanda, of course! Where could I go? – Despair running mode. – Kaaaaandaaaaa - kuuuunnn!

Kanda was still meditating, still thinking in Lenalee, still getting worse of his damn cold.

Kanda's thoughts:

_Alright, maybe I like her! But and now? What can I do? She doesn't want to see me anymore... DAMN, I mess up everything! And worse: I am already missing her presence. Daysha was right: I'm bad accustomed. Marie is right too: I should tell her what I feel, actually I should be the first speaking not her, how could I be so blind! But how can I tell her? I don't know how to do these things. What am I thinking! She's a kid! She's a kid! She's only a kid! She doesn't has age for this stuff! But... but... how can I look to her after what she said to me? Damn, why I just don't confess to her...no... I can't... yes... I can... no... DAMN!_

End of Kanda's thoughts:

- Kaaaandaaaa-kuuuun! – Silence=over. Thoughts=gone. Meditate room door=destroyed. Sneezes=return. Actual position= flying by Jery's hands on his jacket collar. – How could you! You screw up my dreams! You're so cruel! After all I did to help you find the true happiness! Baaaaaahhhhhh!

- Let go of me! You putting me more dizzy of what I already am! Let go!

- Jery, Let go of Kanda! His's sick you remember! - Daysha always had a point. – And it shouldn't be their dream and not yours?

- Why are you so cruel to me? Baaaaaahhhhh!

- I didn't do anything to you! Let go of me, I goanna vomit if you don't get off of me!

- Why did you let her confess to you? Was supposed being you, doing it first! Then she would answer you with a kiss!

- What? How could I guess than she would confess to me? But wait: How do you now that? – Murdering glare target= Daysha.

- Don't look to me like that, man... soon or later he would found out: he's the one who has a photo album of you two... not me...

- What? Where did he get the photos?

- Through golums of course! Why do you think they exist: to decorate Komui's office as Lenalee 24 by 24 hours cameras?

- Yes.

- That doesn't matter now! The important is fix the damage! You have to go to her and confess too! But as in the movies! Nothing of: "I like you" and childish things like that!

- But that was what she said to me... and I don't think that is childish at all...

- But you're boy, and she's a girl, is different! You have to do things with more passion! You have to say "I LOVE YOU"!

- And may I know who said that I "love her"? - Sneeze.

- You do! You must! Say you love her, NOW!

- ... – (Exploding blushing mode).

- Say it!

- ...

- Say it!

- ... I ... I... I...

- SAY IT!

- I DO! I DO! I LOVE LENALEE! Satisfied?

- Daysha was in Disneyland Paris. Jery was in heaven! He could already hear the church bells in his head, see Lenalee's long white bride dress, Kanda in white smocking, and... their children...

- Now that's what you have to say to her when you confess!

- I don't know if that is really a good I idea... she's so angry with me... she doesn't even want to see me in front of her. She drove me away from her in a way...

- You have to be persistent. Say you goanna confess to her, NOW!

- Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or what?

- SAY IT!

- Fine! I will!

- And say than you goanna kiss her too! On the lips like in the movies!

- Are you crazy! Now that is ask to much!

- SAY IT OR NO SOBA FOR A MONTH!

- ... FINE, I goanna kiss her...

- He would kiss her anyway. He didn't need to be threat for it.

- Shut up you traitor!

- I never said than I was loyal to you, did I?

- We have to decide how we goanna do this! We have to start planning now!

- We? What we? I said I do it, but in my own way!

- But…

- No but! I don't need your help! If is for to do something, I do it alone!

- He just doesn't want anyone see him "being romantic". Was to humiliating!

- S-H-U-T (SHUT) U-P (UP) D-A-Y-S-H-A (DAYSHA)!

- Yeah, yeah… I know, if I don't, you goanna slide me off with Mugen, I already know that one… ok?

- Alright, Kanda, we don't interfere (before you change your mind), but remember: "Show her" how much you love her proper!

- Those words hit is head: where did he listen that before? He was sure than he listen that before, not long time ago. Wait a moment: "Show me now" "My fair lady"…

- WERE YOU, JERY! Was you who give her that DVD, don't you? The "My fair lady" one! – Sneeze and sneeze and sneeze.

- Of course was me! I wanted than you listen her singing the lyrics! So would be an undirected confession!

- Your BAKA! For your fault, I spend 3 nights without sleep thinking… on… her… lips…

- You did? – Both Jery and Daysha said at the same time.

- Forget what I said… Now go away… I need to be alone…

- But don't forget!

- Yeah, yeah… I know… I will not… (How can I?) Now OFF… - Army of sneezes.

- Reever, did you saw Lenalee? I can't find her anywhere. - Komui asked with his puppy dog face. – I didn't saw her since last night…

- Don't do that face to me: I always remember than instead of being working in a REAL office, I'm working in a nursery where the only client is a grow up man with shining glasses. She's in a corner of the library reading a book. But can you tell me why you are with such happy face?

- My dear Lenalee finally opened her eyes to the marvelous reality!

- And that marvelous reality is?

- Kanda suck! – Reever's blank expression said everything.

- I think than I do not understand…

- MY Lenalee is not anymore HIS Lenalee! She finally put in her little adorable head than Kanda doesn't worth: for the first time she didn't mind to stay away from him like he was dust. He was completely ignored by her. She didn't even talk to him! It isn't wonderful?

- No, is sickness…

- I knew than you would agree with me!

- I didn't…

- NOW I will have all Lenalee attention just for ME and ME and ME and ME and only for Me! Her admiration for me will grow as never! We will stay together forever, and ever after! She will LOVE me only and no else more! Bye bye rock and roll never die little "Yuu"!

- If I didn't know you I would say: incest is gross.

- I will pretend than I never heard that (how dare you to suppose than I could hurt Lenalee: NEVER! If your salary not was so small, I would decrease him, but then Lenalee would hate me for worse other people life!) … Lenalee! Your brother is coming for you! He will fill you with kisses!

Lenalee was really in a corner of the library, reading a book. One no: many books at the same time. She was with a real sad face, her eyes were red: was obvious than she cried moments before. Yet, Komui pretended than he didn't noticed: he really wanted than Lenalee forget Kanda once for all, and if he asked why she cried, she would remember him. So he limited himself to be the usually idiot of always.

- Lenalee, my Queen! My butterfly! What is my beautiful sister doing? – He sat next to her, in the same child position: hugging his legs.

- Reading a book…

- Oh really! What book?

- The Grimm Brothers.

- Are you sure? I think than Grimm Brothers is this one over here. – He noted while catching the book.

- It is? So I think I'm reading Cinderella.

- Cinderella is over here. – He founded when looking over a small pile of books beside her. – But how many books are you reading? There are so many on the floor.

- I wanted to distract myself, so I pick some books, but no one interest me, so I start looking for more. I'm sorry for the disorder: I will put everything on the right place.

- Lenalee… (deep sigh) – For more than he tried, he couldn't see his baby sister suffering, even if it was because of that akuma of Kanda. – I don't like to see you like that: I need your sweet smile to my day shine. You are like that because of Kanda, don't you?

- Of course not! I don't care about Kanda anymore! From now on, I don't even want to hear his name, ok?

- But… - Not like he mind than Lenalee didn't care about Kanda, but she was down, he preferred see his sister smiling, than in a corner crying. But if she wanted to ignore him, why not let her so… hum? But he needed to do his role as her big brother, before someone get it.

- But nothing! Please, don't talk about him anymore! Kanda his a forgotten past now…

- If is that you want, who am I to disagree with you… (False big brother behavior mode)


	6. Chapter 6

**The Cold – Part 6**

It was dinner time. Kanda was hided on a corner waiting for Lenalee: it wasn't better time to catch her than at dinner, besides, if it was for he do something, he would do without anyone see it. It would be only between them. As the time passed, he was getting more nervous. He didn't decided what he was goanna to say to her yet, and worse: if she would listen him. Maybe it wasn't the right time. Maybe was better wait a little more. But he really needed to confess to her! His heart was screaming for it since the first time he saw her, chained on the bed on that dark room, and now, now than she confessed herself, he couldn't wait anymore (love doesn't choose ages)! Damn, life was hard!

Then he saw her. She was coming holding Komui's hand (DAMN). They both were coming for dinner as he predicted. Kanda actually had jealousies of Komui, what was pathetic: after all, Komui was her brother, but see them holding hands finished with is calm. Komui could hug Lenalee, Kiss Lenalee, hold hands and HE NOT! He wished be in his place, but not as a brother of course. Before Komui came to the Order, Kanda was Lenalee's universe and they used to spend the all day together, only with each other. But when he came, that full time attention gone. He knew than Lenalee didn't had a "kanda's propriety" etiquette on her forehead, but "go to hell Komui and let Lenalee just for me once for all". But comeback to the issue: his worse fear proved to be right: Lenalee didn't came had dinner alone, and now how could he talk to her in PRIVATE. With Komui around was IMPOSSIBLE. He didn't dare to... Was when he found a light on the end of the tunnel.

- Wait here for me Lenalee. I just goanna see where Reever is: he said he wanted to discuss some business with me at dinner, ok?

- Ok...

- Don't get out of here, ok?

- Ok... just go, I'm hungry...

Was God helping him! Was a signal! Was a signal saying than he had to confess to her today because she was the ONE for his heart: She was HIS... he couldn't waste this opportunity! When Komui couldn't be seen anymore for sure, Kanda started to walk on Lenalee's direction. Every step he made putted him more nervous. If strong heart beating killed, he would be dead by now. His hands even were sweaty! His hands never were sweaty, Lenalee ones were! GOD HELP ME!

- L... Lenalee... – He call her lowly putting his hand on her shoulder gently. Her expression immediately changed from a devastating sad one for a furious one, when she turned to see who it was.

- Go away...

- I need to talk to you... – He kept his calm half soft face. A certain sadness could be clearly be seen yet on his eyes by the later words said it by Lenalee.

- I don't want to hear one single word from you! Leave me once for all!

- But I need to tell you something...

- GO AWAY! I already told you!

- Just when you hear what I've to say... – He grabbed her arm: she was already pushing him away from her.

- NO! OFF! – The people who were walking by them started to look. One of them even said: _"Maybe is better call Komui" _Damn! That definitely couldn't happen! He was in troubles now. Then he saw a little dark corner: perfect!

- Come with me... – He started to take her by force for that corner.

- NO! Leave me! – She was resisting hard, but he finally get it.

- Now listen to me...

- Get off of my arm! You hurting me!

- I will, if you stop and listen...

- NO, NO, NO AND NO!

- But...

- Nooooooooo! I don't want to get hurt anymore because of you!

- Lena... I...

- NO!

- Lena... I... I... Damn... – He then pushed her against the hall and kissed her close to her chin.

His lips stayed close to her chin for a long time, and that stopped her. Her eyes were wide open. She didn't even breathe. He then started to kiss her left face lines, slowly, gently, softly: only small kisses, nothing elaborated – they were kids after all. His hands were in both her wrists yet. He didn't kissed her lips. He didn't want than their first kiss was shared in these circumstances. He didn't want to take her first kiss by force: he wanted than she wanted too. That would wait, for now he just tried to make her see than she was wrong: than he liked her so much as she liked him, maybe even more. When he reached her lips, he stopped and just stared at her eyes deeply. Not a single word got out of his mouth and either hers.

- Lenalee! Where are you my princess? Your beloved brother is waiting!

Kanda couldn't keep Lenalee anymore now. If Komui discovered than that "small" occurrence happened, was possible than Komui even send him to other branch. He left one of her wrists and put his hand on her left face. Then he kissed her right face and whispered on her ear:

- Don't forget this... I didn't finish yet... and I will... if you want to... – With this he gave her one more glare and got out running before Komui caught him.

- Lenalee was in shock: what was the meaning of all this. First he says than he wants her away from him, then he came and... and... and do this to her? What was wrong with him? She walked to where Komui was, trying to look "normal".

- I 'm here...

- Where you were? I was starting to get worried...

- I just... I just was walking around while you didn't come.

- Don't do that... Ok? Let's go dinner...

- Hm... – For some reason, for angrier than she was with Kanda she couldn't stop herself to release a small blushed smile on her untouched lips... untouched... just yet...

Kanda closed his room door silently, and leaned his head against it for a good time.

- And now what do I do? I did it all wrong! Damn it... wasn't supposed to be like this... now she never will forgive me...

Kanda lay on his bed, he was exhausted. GO TO HELL CONSTIPATION! It wasn't very hard to him get asleep. His head was getting to heavy and he was starting to feel a kind of frozen. His fever was getting a little higher, but was normal wasn't it? Fevers always get high at night, right?

Next day, hell the rumours! He was goanna stay on bed. He badly could get up of it! For not to speak on the cold than he was felling. Put a finger outside of the blanket: no way! He was feeling absolutely sick, and it was no way to escape or ignore it anymore! And yes: he had at least 5 Kleenex boxes next to him (ridiculous vision I know). 3 of them already empty after 2 hours after he awaked. His sneezes were his curse!

10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 5 and half... 4... 4 and half... 3... 3 and half... 2... 2 and half... 1... 1 and half... 1 and 3 quarters... 1 and 2 quarters... 0

- Yuu my son! Why you didn't come have breakfast? Are you feeling worse? Tell everything, don't hide nothing to your papa, ok? Your look is terrible! OH MY GOD! My beloved son! Why this is happening to you, why not with me! – Was always like this: if he didn't appeared on the cafeteria until lunch, after 10 past 14:00, Tieddoll would run to him, destroy his room door and start crying like Komui when Lenalee choose spend the afternoon with Kanda (STRIKE=Kanda's personal happiness and victory=Internal smile)!

- Can you just stop wetting my sheets? His already cold enough! Stop it! – His voice was pathetically weird (constipated voice).

- But my son! Papa is worried!

- I'm not your... your... your (sneeze)... son...

- Let me see your fever. Put the thermometer under your left arm... come on...

- I know how to use a thermometer! And stop pet me and treat me as I was 4 years old! Is highly annoying AND humiliating! – He put the thermometer under his arm with some effort: the little damn thing was frozen!

- You're with a face: something happened?

- None of your business...

- Come one, you know than you can talk to me!

- I don't want to! Why you have to be such an intruder!

- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bother you! I was just trying to help you, but if the great Yuu Kanda doesn't need it I will zipper my mouse! By the way: do you want me to bring you more Kleenex boxes? – Kanda gave him a death glare but nodded. Kanda was feeling deeply sick, and for more than he hated to be treated like a kid by the General, the humiliating true was that he needed his help: even just for more Kleenexes.

Bip...bip...bip...

- OH MY GOD! NOOOOOO! 39. 5 of fever!

- Che... Nothing than I can't stand... – He was curling himself on the blankets again.

- You just must been kidding me! Your fever is too much high! You don't goanna get better if you keep curling on the blankets! This is the result of your stubbornness! Why you have to be always so proud? Pride doesn't cure fever you know?

- Che... whatever...

- Che,che, che, che che and che! You not a snake or other animal to use monosyllables sounds as a language! Stop acting as an ignorant!

- How dare you to call me ignorant?

- Che... whatever... - Joking mode.

- You really asking for, don't you...

- Is better I call Matron...

- No! – He even jump of the bed: the syringe scene was still haunting him.

- No? Yes! With this temperature, a simple Ben-u-Ron isn't enough! You need something stronger!

- She will intern me on the infirmary for the all week! She will fill me with antibiotics! She will massacre me like in the "saw" movie and stare at me while I'm sleeping like in the "Paranormal activity 6" movie: the final scene one! She will treat me as I was Imhotep reincarnated from the "Mummy" movie: and I know than she hates that guy! The scratches on her TV can prove it!

- For someone who claims to be so realistic, you have a very fertile imagination... – Tiedoll was looking at Kanda with a very sceptical look. – You really need to see more Naruto animes – is more adequate to you age and to your personality.

- I 'm talking serious!

- Me too...

- Now really: don't call Matron! I mean it! If you do that I swear than I will escape from here like Lenalee (say her name made his heart jump), and you just goanna see me again if you dig my grave! And worse: I swear than I never goanna give you grandchildren!

- You're... you're... you're so evil to your dear papa Yuu!

- Whatever. Choose: no Matron or no grandchildren.

- ...Fine...

- Fine, but if you don't get better until tomorrow morning, I go call Matron myself! – Marie entered exactly in middle on the threat.

- And may I know who called you?

- I already said that you can't treat me like that: I'm your senpai!

- Whatever. You have no authority to threat me like that, so...

- So nothing! And don't argue with me: you may have ways to threat the General, but you don't have ways to threat me! So you goanna do what I am saying, and its over! You're sick, and you can't change that, so start act as a mature boy you are! I'm tired of this!

- Kanda was really surprised by Marie sudden demanding side. He was always so... nicely senpaily.

- Let's go general. Let Kanda REST.

- Hum... - His glasses were completely wet from the tears. What kind of idiot doesn't remember to take the glasses when is crying? And he yet say that he is his father: for God sake, if he was his father he would be more intelligent, after all, Kanda was a "genius". Or at least he saw himself like one.

- And remember Kanda: get better or tomorrow Matron goanna became your exorcist.

Lenalee was in a corner of Komui's office reading: apparently every time she was sad she read in some corner. She was still thinking in Kanda, and still with want of smile because of it. Now she was confuse: first she not even could look at him than her nerves exploded, but now... now she just wanted to see him, and hug him... she wanted to be with him... But what could she say to him? She didn't even understood exactly what happened in the previous night. What did he really mean with those kisses? She wanted to found out... her heart to almost getting out of her chest for it.

- Lenalee, Lenalee?

- Hum? I'm sorry, I was... distracted...

- You've been a kind of weird since yesterday. Right now for example: you're distant, breathing heavily... what's wrong?

- Nothing brother... really... don't worry about me...

- ...Hum... I see... - Suspicious mode

- Komui, can I come in?

- Yes, yes Marie. I was waiting for you.

- Hi Lena-chan...

- Hi Marie...

- So, you wanted to talk with me about my next mission, Komui?

- Yes. You see, Suman had a mission in Germany pendent, but he is late on a mission in Norway, so he probably don't goanna come soon. I was wondering if you could replace him.

- Yes sure. No problem.

- Well then. I will reserve a ticket for you leave in 5 days. By the way, how is Kanda? He's better from his cold?

Lenalee immediately turn all her attention to Marie. The name "Kanda" was a key word. Marie noted it.

- Unfortunately not. When he woke this morning he was worse than yesterday. His fever is in 39.5 degrees.

- That's dangerous. You should call Matron.

- You know how he is: he's always making the "nothing I can't stand" pose. For him that temperature means nothing. For more than one person try he doesn't listen, he's stubborn. But maybe, if someone talks to him... someone than he didn't mind to listen... and that actually... liked... – Lenalee understood than Marie was talking about her.

At the same time, she got more worried about Kanda. He never was sick and now than he was, they were apart from each other. Now than he actually "need her", she wasn't there, and she wanted so much to be by his side, to care of him. Was decided then: tonight she would talk to him and clarify everything between them.

Kanda stood wrapped in his blankets the all day. He even could eat, his appetite was off. The "Matron's Massacre" movie was really going to happen because he wasn't getting any better. Yet his thoughts were in other place: in Lenalee. He couldn't stop thinking on her, on the kisses he gave her. He never thought than one day he would want to kiss someone: he wasn't the relationships type. But that skin, that face, those lips... GOD! SHE WAS A KID! He was becoming a pedophile or what? But he wouldn't mind a little bit to continuing kissing her forever... STOP WITH THOSE THOUGHTS!

A knock on door came out of nowhere.

- Go away whoever it is! I don't want to be disturbed now! I don't want to see anyone! GO AWAY! – The door opened in the same way.

- It's me...

- Le... Lena? – His expression got out of the scold one for a delighted surprise one.

- ... – She entered with a tray on her hands, left him next to him, grabbed a chair and sat next to him with her back turned to him. Before that, she grabbed the cup of tea that she brought on the tray and gave it to him. – Drink it all and don't complain like the last time, or you never goanna get better.

- ... Hum... – He only nodded and drank it. They didn't said a single word meanwhile. Pure silent remained between them, until than he finally spoke. - ... Lena... about what happen yesterday... I... I...

- I don't want to talk about that... – She wanted to, but when she saw him, she lost all the courage than she tried to accumulate before.

- But I want ... I mean... I mean... I wanted to tell you something yesterday, but you were so... so... you didn't let me...

- Tell me what? That you're sorry for told me those things? Sorry for want me away for you?

- I don't want you away from me! I really don't! Actually, what I wanted to say to you was...

- Don't... please... – Damn! He wasn't the type of confessions (he didn't know how to do it, because he never wanted to do it) or romantic things, but she was complicating things even more.

- Than... I like you too... – His heart stopped. He become a statue.

- ... What? – Her breathing was gone.

- ...

- ...

- I like you... I always did... That was what I was goanna to say to you yesterday, but you didn't let me... so instead of it... I... I kissed you... And... and that's the true, now you do whatever you please. – He then turned abruptly to the other side of the bed giving her his back.

Lenalee always thought than he didn't like her in that way. Kanda was really a surprise box. She knew than when Kanda said something he really means it, so if he was saying than he like her, was because he really liked her. But even confessing to her, he was so Kandaish. She didn't blame him: she knew than was difficult to him open himself like that, so he was doing a great effort and she gave him value to that.

He was shaking from the cold. She strange a bit, because he was wrapped in so many blankets. But fevers are like that: they always made the person in question became frozen, he was no exception. She went to his closet to get some more blankets, but apparently he already exhausted all the stock.

- Is no use to go there, I already have them all with me. – He got her intentions.

- Do you want me to bring you some of mines?

- No...

- Fine then... – Without he even noticed, she slipped herself on his blankets with him and wrapped her arms around his waist and arms tightly, leaning her head on his chest. It was comfortable, he couldn't deny, but he was getting nuts with her proximity. Their bodies were absolutely perfectly glued. Every part of her body was perfectly fit on his.

- What are you doing?

- What are we?

- Hum?

- I mean, I like you, and you like me... so we aren't only friends. So... what are we?

- I... I don't know...

- Me either... but I liked it...

- ... Me too... – It was only a whisper, but was sincere...

- By the way... I'm trying to warm you a little more...

- What?

- You ask me what I was doing, so I'm answering you. And one more thing: I goanna sleep here tonight, very well hugged to you. – With that she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

- ... No problem... – He permitted himself to release a smile... a full happy one... than remained the rest on the night until morning...

They stayed glued to each other during all night, without make any, any movement. After all, constipations could have some GOOD advantages. XD


	7. Chapter 7

**The cold – Part 7**

- Yuu... How are you today, my son? – Tiedoll opened Kanda's room door, to find a happy sleeping Lenalee, possessively hugged to a happy sleeping Kanda, both wrapped like a Christmas present on the blankets. (fluffy scene)

Tiedoll's mouth was gaping. They weren't mad with each other? What was the meaning of this... this... this grapple? Not like he personally mind it: he wanted grandchildren, but one thing takes to other: one day they're sleeping hugged to each other, other day they're... they're... well... you know... YET, the idea of have little Lenas and little Yuus playing around, was exiting his romantic movies that he shared so many times with Jery. How he wished to have a photographic camera to join this photo to the KanLena album. But was no time to this stuff.

- Yuu... Yuu... wake up my son. Yuu...

- Don't call me that... – That reply was already mechanic.

- Is already midday... you have to wake

- Just a little more...

- It can't be, Yuu... How are you feeling? Is your fever got down?

- What's up?... Hum?... - Sleepy Lenalee was so cute...

- Lenalee, you shouldn't sleep here. Actually you shouldn't even get close to him. You want to get sick too?

- I don't care... I want to be with Kanda...

- Things don't work like that, sweety... How is your fever, Kanda?

- Better... – Horrible liar. Tiedoll put his hand on his forehead to certificate.

- Better are my paintings. The temperature didn't lowered a little bit.

- Nothing than I can't stand...

- Stop acting like a kid. Are not you who claim to be a reasonable person? So... behave like one... I go call Matron.

- NO!

- What was the combined, Yuu? If you didn't get better until today, you went to the infirmary.

- But... listen...

- But nothing Kanda! The general is right. If you are not getting better, you need to go to the infirmary. If not for you, go for me then... Please... – She was with THOSE EYES!

- ...

- Please... if you not get better I can't hug you... – She was really starting to cry? Damn Sick=no hugs! That definitely couldn't happen! Not now!

- Tiedoll thoughts: _For me? What's going on here without my knowledge? _

- ... Alright... – "My dead sentence is written..."

- YYYEEEESSS! Thank you Kanda! – Another kiss on his cheek. He was burning, and not because of the fever. – When you get better I will give you millions of hugys! – Kanda was already dreaming with that prize!

- Lenalee, you really need to teach me that trick!

- I said alright, but with one condition.

- You want soba for your meals?

- That too, but is not that. I want a room to myself. I don't want to bear a bunch of annoying finders or whatever are Matron's victims.

- That's too much. If everyone remembers to ask a room to themselves, the all order would be transform in a hospital for miss of enough rooms.

- Is that or nothing than...

- You don't want my hugys?

- If you not give them to me I steal them in the same way.

- Alright. I will talk to Matron, but I don't promise anything.

Matron agreed, but with the condition than Mugen didn't enter on the infirmary. He had luck: the infirmary wasn't with many patients, so she got an empty room just for him, but in contradiction, during all way until there he didn't stop to hear:

- So Kanda, that cold seems to have a crush on you, hum?

- I knew that you didn't get it. Too strong for some things and too week for others.

- Hihihihihihi! Going to the infirmary by your own legs, Kanda? HIHI! Who could say it?

They were really abusing, but ok, they would pay for this humiliation later. He only didn't anything, because his body was too weak for it, otherwise every single one of them would be divided in two by now. At least the room was... at least decent... had even a DVD and a VHS and a hundred of Kleenexes ready to him (for his own personal humiliation- He never thought than in his entire life he would be so happy to see them or worse: need them). YET, the hospital smell was unbearable and was putting him worse, at least psychologically. Spend days on bed was the most ridiculous way to waste time, and he was NOT person to waste time. But alright: all for Lena hugys!

This was the 4th day in the infirmary by now. The fever gone, but the sneezes stayed (GGGRRRR), what means than his voice was still ridiculous. Tiedoll, Daysha, Jery and Lenalee visited him every day. Lenalee stayed longer of course.

- Hello Kanda! How are you today? I brought you your lunch!

- Why you didn't came sooner? Is lunch time already.

- Morning training, sorry! Here you have... – She handed him the tray and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The lunch was soba: finally someone who understood his "feelings". Just Lenalee to make him truly happy.

- Lenalee, you shouldn't get so close of Kanda. To you want to get sick too? – Matron and her "Never Ending (Persecution) Story" movie.

- I will don't get sick!

- How do you know that?

- Because Kanda makes fell happy, not sick! XD

- Things don't work like that... microbes and germs don't care if you like him or not...

- If she wants to stay with me, she stays! – Every time than someone tried to keep Lenalee away from him he freaked out.

- Don't talk with Matron like that! She's just trying to help. – She was pinching his cheek, and hard...

- Che, Whatever...

- KANDA, MY FRIEND! H-O-W (how) A-R-E (are) Y-O-U (you)? – Time with Lenalee alone=vanish. (1000=ggggrrrrrr)

- W-H-A-T (what) A-R-E (are) Y-O-U (you) D-O-I-N-G (doing) H-E-R-E (here)? O-U-T (out) !

- I did come to see you, my friend! But for what I can see, your face is not that much better, hum? The antibiotics are not doing a great effect on you, do they?

J- ust go way! And I'm not your friend by the way.

- Come on! Don't be like that! I even brought you a present! Open it!

Was only a small package lined with a green paper and with a green ribbon, but looked suspicious anyway. Daysha's presents= certain humiliation.

- Come on, open it! What are you waiting for?

Kanda started to open it SLOWLY! VERY SLOWLY! He opened the package... to find... a figma figure... of Naruto! Yeah, that orange suit boy with yellow hair... yeah that ninja...

- WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! I don't have age to play with toys anymore, and even if I have, I wouldn't. I NEVER EVER in my entire life played with toys!

- Don't be such moron, man! He's imported from Japan, your homeland, you know? You no idea how hard it was to do it! General Tiedoll said that he will make you see Naruto animes because you're seeing too much "Paranormal Activity" and stuff like that. So I thought than was a good idea to introduce you to "my anime world" now, because Naruto series are huge, you know... but if you like the series, I can get the movies too. I even have the mangas! Do you want to read them after or before to see the animes. I advice you before: mangas are always more complete!

- Can I see too? – Lenalee was very entertained playing with the figma like she was 5 years old.

- Of course you can! You goanna like it, you will see! There is a bunch of pretty boys, you goanna love it!

Pretty boys? Lenalee? NO WAY!

- Of course than she can't see!

- Why not? I want to see too. It's not fair!

- Because I'm saying! For what do you want to see a "bunch of pretty boys"?

- Kanda, they just cartoons...

- And the cosplays are made for what?

- For pretend...

- I don't care! She can't see, and is finish!

- Wow! The figma is articulate! – Lenalee was really interested on Naruto.

- Of course it is! Figmas are excellent creations! They aren't vulgar toys! If you want, I can get you Sakura character. She has pink hair.

- Really? – Doggy eyes.

- That's enough! Stop playing with that horrible thing Lenalee!

- He is not horrible... I think he's pretty. I like his smile... is funny...

- What? – Broke mode.

- Hehehehehehe! It seems than Lenalee prefer ninjas to samurais, Kanda! Lenalee is falling in love for Naruto! Hihihi!

- Che... che... che... che... and che! – Kanda took Naruto from Lenalee hands and locked him on the drawer. A dark aura was around him.

- Give him back to me, Kanda!

- NO!

- You can't take Naruto from me like that! You can't separate us! I like him!

- Us? What us? Me and you= us! You and Naruto= don't exist! You can't stay with both! Choose: me or Naruto!

- You of course! – She hugged him like a Teddy bear immediately.

- Good...

- Such a drama, because of Naruto... just imagine if it was Sasuke...

- Who is Sasuke? – Both asked at the same time. Lenalee with a curious glare, Kanda with a murdering one.

- Is this guy, over here. In the beginning of the first season Naruto don't like him because Sakura like him. – He opened a big poster in front of them.

- Wow! He's so beautiful! I understand Sakura...

Kanda was every time more furious... if he had Mugen with him, he would slide off that Sasuke. He grabbed Lenalee head with his two hands, forcing her to look only to him.

- Lenalee, don't look for him! You're forbidden! He's fake, I'm real! He's fake, I'm real! You can hug me, you can't hug him!

- Ok... Daysha... Can you get a Sasuke figma too?

- Lenalee! Did you heard me or not! Forget Sasuke, forever! You have me, you don't need him for nothing! It's me who you like, not him! – He hugged her possessively. Her face was buried on his chest. – Daysha, take that from here! NOW!

- Ok, ok... if you know than he's not real, I don't know why you're so worried...

- ... Kanda... you're suffocating me...

- Sorry... – He let go of her. – So: who do you like?

- You, don't worry...

- Not in that way! Is not convincing!

- YOU! – She raised her arms up, and realised a big, big happy smile.

- Better...

- YUU, my SON! How are you!

- Fine, until you came!

- Your constipated voice is so fluffy, my son, than I don't even note your bad answers!

- Whatever... what do you want?

- I came see how you were, like a good papa!

- You're not my pap... father...

- Whatever...

- Don't imitate me!

- So...so... you don't need to be so harsh, I was just trying to create some family ties. But, back to the issue: last night I was thinking to myself how lonely you must be feeling here, in this infirmary room.

- You're the one who put here, and now you complain?

- Let me finish. As I said: I was thinking of how my poor delicate sweet son would be feeling alone, here, in this cold ugly room, so I remember to bring you some company.

- Company? I don't like the sound of it...

- I went to my old closet, and I brought you my old friend: TITITI! – Tiedoll opened the box than he brought and take the TITITI bear of it like a firework.

- SO CUTE! – Lenalee was in heaven: he was so fluffy!

-HIHIHIHIHIHIHI! Kanda's Teddy bear! Sound's so perfect! – Daysha was in Disneyland Paris again.

- Take that out of here! Don't let that thing get close of me! – Kanda was terrified.

- Kanda... I lend you TITITI! One day you goanna inherit him, so is better you two get friends now!

- I never will be friend of that thing! NEVER!

- STOP! You're hurting his feelings! Give him to me, general... – Lenalee was getting sad by kanda's actions. He was so cruel sometimes! Tiedoll gave TITITI to her, and she hugged him tightly. – Don't worry TITITI... Kanda don't know what he says sometimes. But I will care of you, ok? Don't cry...

- Don't act like that thing was alive! He's a Teddy Bear not a person!

- Don't be so cruel!

- I'm not being cruel, I'm being realistic! Take that think away from here general, or I never will give grandchildren!

- You not goanna marry me because of a Teddy bear? – Lenalee eyes= crying sad eyes= Kanda's panic.

- What?

- For you give him grandchildren you need to marry, and if you like me you have to marry ME! If you not goanna give him grandchildren that means than you don't goanna marry me!

- I didn't mean that! General, see what did you get me!

- So that means than you goanna marry me? – Hopeful eyes.

- ...Yes... No... Yes... Not yet... One day I will...

- If Komui hear you...

- Shut up Daysha!

- So children: that's no way to brothers treat each other...

- That means than you want to marry me?

- ... Yes... I mean... Why you thinking on that now, we're just kids!

- Because you brought the issue... Now, hug TITITI!

- ... No way...

- If you not hug him and ask him apologies I never will give you hugys!

- Don't threat me!

- HUG HIM then!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **And finally here it is the last chapter! So, about the Tom Jones song, you can call me ignorant, but I didn't know it. I actually was looking for a song on Youtube to Cross's scene, so I put some words and found this. I thought than was perfect. Enjoy and please REVIEW! XD

**The Cold – Part 8**

Tiedoll sat on the couch of the private lounge room (private= just for generals) like a tired Jesus Christ. He was exhausted of his son stubbornness. He loved his son, but he was so rebel sometimes.

- Tiedoll, you look tired. Something happened? – Yeegar was always a good listener.

- My son, Yuu...

- Don't tell me than he's not better from his cold.

- No, no, fortunately he's getting better every day. The problem is that hard personality of his. I swear that I love him with all my heart, but sometimes... sometimes he really passes out the limits.

- He is a difficult boy. But with the time, as he get older, his temper will slow down.

- I hope so... God hear you! Amen! Well, let me finish some of my paintings now, before I go to see how he is. That cold has really a crush on him.

- Hehehehehehehehe!

- Who is sick here? – General Cross entered with a big almost empty bottle of wine.

- Just look who woke up from the dead.

- For your information, my old friend Kevin Yeegar, I more Allen/alien live than most part of people of all the worlds. And you know why? Thanks to the most wonderful creation of man: the wine!

- You're drunk. You're deadly drunk!

- YYYYYYes! Yap! Well, That Jack Sparrow guy was definitely an... inspiration... But tell me: who got a cold?

- My son: Yuu...

- The girly Japanese?

- Yes.

- (Long pause) Well... poor fate...

- Don't tell me about it. So for him, is the end of the world! His mood his getting impossible!

- Why, the girl doesn't get better?

- Is the boy! Not the girl! But yes, his getting better, but the sneezes don't let him rest, so he's freaking out...

- (Another long pause) Well, I think than I have the solution for his problem...

- You have? Look, no offense, but your solution are always for bigger than 18. So don't get close of my Yuu, ok?

- Come on! Give a chance here to the man! – Cross went to look something on his bag, and took from it a VHS tape. – Ah! Here it his! This is the solution for his problem! It's so old than is even in VHS yet! And that prove that it works!

- That prove than you like that tape, and if you like it, good thing it isn't.

- Ah! All crap! Let me talk to him. He never will receive better teaching than TODAY!

Kanda was lying on the infirmary bed, thinking on Lenalee AGAIN. Lately, she never got out of his thoughts. Not like he mind. Sometimes she could be so insistent! He didn't escape from TITITI... for his own humiliation! (GGGGGGRRRRR – The ggggrrrrr is not to lenalee, ok? Is for TITITI)

Flashback:

- Kanda, or you hug the Teddy and ask apologies, or I never hug you again! This is a promise!

- I don't goanna to do that! Is to humiliating!

- Kanda! Alright, then! – She simple got up, and started to walk to the exit door.

- Where do you go?

- Away! I don't want to stay with someone who doesn't care about others!

- He's not "other", he's a Teddy bear!

- Goodbye!

Lenalee away=can't happen! Lenalee= must stay! Lenalee= everything for Lenalee! Kanda needs=Lenalee hugys!

- Fine! I do it!

- I'm waiting then!

- Kanda gabbed TITITI and glared at him darkly.

- It's a beginning. Very well. Now ask him apologies. Say than you sorry.

Kanda looked to him in a disgusting mode.

- I... I... I'm sorry for the things I said...

- Daysha was on the floor of so many laughs. Tiedoll was crying of happiness.

- Now hug him.

- I can't!

- Yes you can! I help you... – Lenalee hugged TITITI on his back and pushed him against Kanda's chest, so she was hugging Kanda too.

In this way, was one thousand times easier. On this way, he didn't mind to hug Teddy.

- YUPI! You see, it wasn't that hard!

- Hum...

- Now here it goes your reward! – She throws herself against hem, kissing him all over his left face.

Lenalee rewards were so GOOD! XD

End of flashback

- Kanda? Kanda? I brought your lunch. Are you sleeping awake?

- Why didn't Lenalee brought me the lunch instead of you? – Angry mode.

- Her training has been a little longer than usual.

Jery thoughts: _Yes! Yes! Yes! He's completely in love for her! _

- Where he's he? The Japanese! – A drunken voice could be heard on the hallways.

- Please General Cross! You can't be here like that! With all the respect, but the general is drunk, and I can't have drunk people on infirmary! I have to think on my patients! – Here it was a person than even Matron couldn't stop.

- Yeah, I know whatever! Where is the Japanese anyway! Oh! Here you are!

- What are you doing here? – Kanda's deep disgusting mode.

- You know who I am?

- You're General Cross for the bad sake of my sins... your smell can confirm it...

- Right, very well! So you know than I'm a genius! I heard than you're in a very difficult situation, a humiliating one. It seems than the sneezes don't leave you alone, right?

- And you with?

- I brought the solution! A divine one, by the way! Where is the VHS? Ah! Here it is the little brat!

- I don't want your solution! Your smell is horrible! Go away!

- Kanda, don't talk like that with the General!

- Whatever, he's drunk, tomorrow he will don't remember! Did you heard or not: go away!

- Where is the control of this thing? Today you goanna remember this day as the day than you saw to true wonder of the world! I'm giving you a privilege! Be grateful boy! Is not every day than the great General Cross Marian is generous!

- Stop to imitate Jack Sparrow from "Pirates of Caribbean", is weird!

- Just sit, relax and enjoy!

The tape started to roll. Kanda almost vomit when he saw a bunch of biquini woman on a pool, singing and dancing in a very intimidating way. General Cross was dancing their choreography and singing together with the karaoke: very entertained.

It was Tom Jones – Sex Bomb:

Aw, aw baby, yeah  
Ooh yea, huh, listen to this

Spy on me, baby, use satellite  
Infrared to see me move through the night  
Aim gonna fire shoot me right  
Aim gonna like the way you fight  
And I love the way you fight

Now you found the secret code  
I use to wash away my lonely blues well  
So I can't deny or lie 'cause you're the only one  
Who can make me fly

Sex bomb, sex bomb, you're a sex bomb uh, huh  
You can give it to me when I need to come along, give it to me  
Sex bomb, sex bomb, you're my sex bomb  
And baby, you can turn me on, baby, you can turn me on  
You know what you're doing to me, don't you?  
Ha ha, I know you do

No, don't get me wrong, ain't gonna do you no harm, no  
This bombs made for lovin' and you can shoot it far  
I'm your main target, come and help me ignite ow  
Love struck holding you tight hold me tight darlin'

Make me explode although you know  
The route to go to sex me slow, slow, baby  
And yes, I must react to claims of those  
Who say that you are not all that huh, huh, huh

Sex bomb, sex bomb, you're a sex bomb  
[ From: . ]  
You can give it to me when I need to come along  
Sex bomb, sex bomb, you're my sex bomb  
And baby, you can turn me on turn me on, darlin'

Sex bomb, sex bomb, you're my sex bomb, sex bomb  
You can give it to me when I need to come along  
Sex bomb, sex bomb, you're my sex bomb  
And baby, you can turn me on

You can give me more and more counting up the score, yeah  
You can turn me upside down, inside out  
You can make me feel the real deal, uh, uh  
I can give it to you any time because you're mine  
Ouch, sex bomb, aw baby

Sex bomb, sex bomb, you're my sex bomb  
And you can give it to me  
When I need to be turned on, no, no

Sex bomb, sex bomb, you're my sex bomb  
And baby, you can turn me on, turn me on  
And baby, you can turn me on, turn me on  
Baby, you can turn me on, turn me on

Ooh baby, you can turn me on, turn me on  
Baby, you can turn me on, oh  
Baby, you can turn me on, oh  
Baby, you can turn me on  
Well baby, you can turn me on

- Now tell me boy: this isn't awesome? Hum! When you see this, your sneezes don't even come, right? You completely forget of them!

Jery blocked Kanda's vision burying a pillow on his face. He was in panic.

- General! How DARE YOU to put something like that in front of him! You're contaminating is mind with pervert dances!

- All crap! This is the holy medicine for him! He likes, don't you?

- Jery you're suffocating me! – Jery was smashing Kanda's face with the pillow. – Jery! I can't breathe! – Kanda's body was moving frenetically like he was being exorcised.

- He can't see those things! I'm trying to make of him a prince charming with "My Fair Lady", "Titanic" and those things, and you put such an obscene scene in front of him to ruin my hard work! Take that out of here! PLEASE!

- The boy needs to learn what his a good woman!

- The boy is in love! You can't just screw up with his romance!

- Love is for traditional figures!

- He's a samurai: he IS a traditional figure! Take that out of here, NOW! ONEGAI SHIMASU!

- Jery! I'm dying! You're turning me into lasagna!

Kanda escaped from his lasagna form, and from Cross's tape: all thanks to Matron's interference with a broom. Bless Matron! Now he was in peace… In middle of is blessed and beloved silence… Damn! Life was hard! And where was Lenalee than didn't appear during the all day? Kanda's nightmare= Sasuke figma figure was purchased and Lenalee was playing with him, forgetting of Kanda! NNNOOOOOO!

- Kanda! – Lenalee suddenly came out of nowhere with a big charming smile.

- Where did you have been? Why you didn't came sooner? – Kanda noted than lenalee was hiding something behind her back. Please, please, please! Not Sasuke figma, not Sasuke figure!

- I was training. Sorry. Did you miss me?

- Che… Maybe…

- Yupi! Listen: Daysha lend me a DVD. He said that was a good idea to see him with you. Do you want to see him with me?

Che… I don't know… I already had enough movie traumas for today, and a movie coming from Daysha… I don't know… What is the name of it?

- Lenalee took the DVD from her back and read the title. THANK YOU GOD! It wasn't Sasuke what she hided!

- It's call: "The phantom of the opera". Do you know it?

- Not really. What is the story about?

- I don't know. Comes in a full black box. But it doesn't seem bad! Let's see it, please!

- Ok…

Lenalee closed the curtains for a dark environment, so the only light was coming from TV. She lay herself with Kanda, so they were warm by each other body.

After some minutes, Kanda understood why Daysha lend her that movie. But ok: she liked, that was what really mattered.

- I think than Christine truly loves the phantom, and not Raul. Besides, is obvious than the phantom loves Christine more. She's so blind! Ggggrrrr! – Lenalee was extremely angry for that fact. She was living the story.

- But the phantom doesn't have anything to offer to her. He lives in a cave. Meanwhile, Raul can offer a comfortable life. She can be a proper lady.

- Maybe. But she will give up of a true love for something so small?

- It was other time, Lena. Things didn't worked like today. In that time, that love was impossible.

- Whatever! If it was me, I choose the phantom, without think twice! He's so more especial and Raul is so vulgar!

- Why you just don't see the movie and keep quiet?

But that kiss between Christine and Raul, made Lenalee head start to work in a very interesting direction. She was fascinated by their kiss.

- Kanda…

- Hum?.. . – He was really afraid of what was for coming.

- I want one too…

- …One… One… One what?

- One kiss like that one… Can we have one too? Please!

- Are you asking me to kiss you like that? I mean… you don't think than it's too soon yet?

- No! Please, Kanda! Come on! – NO! Those eyes!

- But… alright…

Lenalee happiness was perfectly visible. It's not like he mind to kiss her, but he never kissed no one… so… he didn't know how to do it… less in that way so, so, so elaborated! But fine! One day that would happen right? They got close to each other, so their heads were touching. He could feel her nervous breathing. They intertwined their hands firmly.

- Are you nervous?

- Shut up… let me concentrate…

- Since when is necessary to concentrate to kiss someone?

- Since…just stay quite…

- Fine…

- Lenalee….

- Hum?

- I… I love you…

He then closed the distance between them, and touched her lips softly once. And then he did it again, and again, and again, and again. Her lips were heaven. Screw up the concentration, be welcome instincts. It didn't take too much until he started to elaborate a little more, just a little, ok? They didn't even note that they were in that "learn how to kiss" game for almost 10 minutes already. They were stopped in time at the sound of "Phantom of the opera" "All I ask of you":

Raoul:  
No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom,  
Let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
To guard you and to guide you...

Christine:  
Say you love me  
Every waking moment,  
Turn my head with talk of summertime...  
Say you need me with you,  
Now and always...  
Promise me that all you say is true...  
That's all I ask of you...

Raoul:  
Let me be your shelter,  
Let me be your light  
You're safe - no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you...

Christine:  
All I want is freedom,  
A world with no more night  
And you always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me...

Raoul:  
Then say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you  
Here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too...  
Christine,  
That's all I ask of you...

Christine:  
Then say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Say the word  
And I will follow you...

Both:  
Share each day with me,  
Each night, each morning...

Christine:  
Say you love me...

Raoul:  
You know I do...

Both:  
Love me -  
That's all I ask of you...

Anywhere you go  
Let me go too...  
Love me -  
That's all I ask of you...

PHANTOM:  
I gave you my music  
made your song take wing  
and now, how you've repaid me  
denied me and betrayed me  
He was bound to love you  
when he heard you sing...

Christine...  
Christine...

RAOUL/CHRISTINE:  
Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you...

Share each day with me,  
each night, each morning...

Daysha and Jery were taking photos in a corner behind the door: finally their gold was conquest.

- They look so perfect together, don't they?

- That idea of lend her that DVD was great Jery! Are you satisfied?

- How could I not? This is so romantic!

- Jery was flying…. until he saw Komui coming. Damn! He would ruin everything!

- It's Komui! Let's get out of here, now!

- But we have to stop him!

- If we stay, he goanna catch the photos! Is that what you want! Let's go!

Komui was going to see Kanda. He was taking a purple cake with the words "You lose Lenalee! Yupi!" on it, with a big happy idiot smile on his face! But when he opened his room door, what did he found? A winner Kanda kissing his beloved little baby sister, with absolute delight. The clime: dark, romantic music, TV kiss scene, a bed. They didn't note than Komui was looking at them, they were too occupied with more interesting things.

- Leeeeeenaaaaaleeeeee!

That made them open their eyes widely. Their lips still touching.

- Lenalee, how could you do this to me? KANDA YOUR AKUMA! I'm goanna kill you!

- OFF NOW! We are busy!

- How dare you, your akuma?

- We are sharing our first kiss, you're ruin the clime, OFF!

- Kanda's right, brother!

- Komui was releasing electricity all over his body. Kanda note it:

- Komui, I think that you're seeing too much "To aru kagaku no railgun". That Misaka Mikoto style doesn't suit you.

- Shut up your AKUMA! – Komui throw himself to Kanda, but he could escape.

- What you think you're doing?

- Trying to kill you your idiot! How dare you to steal my sister's first kiss!

- Just OFF!

With the escape tentative of Kanda, his bedside table fall and the figma Naruto got out of the drawer.

- Naruto! – Lenalee even forgot kanda's future dead.

- Lenalee! We just finish sharing our first kiss and you're thinking on Naruto?

- But Kanda, he's alone, with cold and hunger.

- He's a toy! Lenalee, I forbid you to care about him!

- Who are you to forbid MY Lenalee of whatever it is?

- Lenalee! Let go of Naruto! Lenalee!

1 week later:

- Lenalee, stop making noises! You're sick! I told you for not get close of Kanda, but you didn't listen. Now you're the sick one! – Lenalee was in infirmary for 4 days by now. She couldn't stop sneezing (and she was a terrible patient), so Matron couldn't hear her complaining anymore.

- But I'm feeling so bad!

A knock on door came. Kanda entered. He sent a glare to Lenalee.

- Mr. Kanda? What are you doing here?

- I'm not feeling very well. General Tiedoll sent me.

- Really? But your temperature is normal. That's weird. Well, sat on the bed next to Lenalee, and put the thermometer under your arm. I just go to check some patients and I come next.

Kanda nodded and sat where Matron indicated. When she was gone, Kanda put the thermometer close to the lamp.

- What are you doing, Kanda? – He smiled lightly to her.

- I'm getting a fever.

- But you're not sick anymore. And that's cheating!

- I know. But then I remember, than we didn't get to see the all movie. – Kanda took "The phantom of the opera" movie of a bag he brought. – So I thought than a longer cold would be a good idea. XD

Lenalee smiled, and Kanda sat with her after turn On the DVD.


End file.
